Double of Blacklight to Vampire: Year One
by Sabersonic
Summary: Tsukune thought that he was human, that he was vulnerable at Yokai Academy due to his humanity. However, there is a part of him that is not human. A part of him that he doesn't even know about. Something that shouldn't have been there in the first place.
1. The Other Mercer

_**Double of Blacklight to Vampire**_

Let us begin with how this all started. At around January of this year, I read a crossover fanfiction from the author Mic Mov that featured Tsukune and Alex Mercer. I was intrigued by the idea of this crossover. Unfortunately, this fanfiction no longer exists, yet memory of it persisted. Enough for my own fanfiction idea to take root. It was only recently did I began to put idea and pen to paper...so to speak and what you see before you is that idea taken form.

So let us begin this strange journey with a little legal notation

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

Oh and before anyone asks, I did ask for Mic Mov's permission and he said that it was fine with him.

_Chapter 1__: The Other Mercer_

Pain. It was all that Tsukune felt throughout his body as the burst of supernatural aura burned through his skin. Yet he had to protect the vampire before him, to ensure that she survived and that she could defeat Kuyou as he reached for the Rosario and break the seal that held in check her true vampiric power within. The task succeeded and he fell to the ground, yet he lost consciousness long before his body felt the embrace of the Earth as the last thing he heard was that of Moka cried out his name in horror.

_Tsukune then found himself atop of white linen sheets, naturally confused. He pulled himself up to see that he occupied a hospital room. Somehow, the room felt familiar._

"_Well that was a rather stupid move on your part." Tsukune, now aware that he wasn't alone in this room, turned towards the voice to see a man who donned a hooded jacket and jeans. "Granted, I know just as much as you on monsters, but I have a feeling that Miss Akashiya will be able to survive it." Then the unknown man looked downward in thought. "Or was it Yokai? Ayashi maybe? I don't know, I can never be too sure about this whole thing."_

"_Who, who are you?" Tsukune asked._

"_I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember who I am at all." The hooded man smirked. "Especially considering that I'm not suppose to be here in the first place."_

_It was then that Tsukune felt a wind blow around him, yet the windows were closed. From that wind, strange and alien memories flowed through him, as if he looked through the eyes of another. From those memories he found the man's name. "...You're Alex Mercer, aren't you?"_

"_Well," Alex Mercer began "I'm more of a fragment of Mercer's personality and memories, a psyche as it were. Not like Miss Akashiya who could be considered clinically suffers from multiple personality disorder, but it's similar."_

"_So what are you suppose to be?"_

"_I'm not suppose to BE anything. You're suppose to be th e dominant, and only, personality in this body."_

"'_This body'? Is this even my own?"_

"_As much as the original me was a viral clone of Alex Mercer." He then saw Tsukune's confused face. "I know, vague and very weird."_

"_So then what happened to me?"_

"_You remember that little trip with mom and pop about three years ago? To the states, and New York City in particular?"_

"_Yeah, we barely got out of there before those attacks occurred."_

"_Yeah, I don't remember telling them THAT cover story." Alex Mercer pondered. "But to put a long story short, you and your parents were able to leave AFTER the outbreak died down."_

"_What? But I don't remember-"_

"_Relax, it's all my fault. Well, not me personally, but the other me- look, why don't I just explain the whole deal and THEN you can ask the questions, alright?" Tsukune nodded before he listened to this psyche Alex Mercer explained how he was severely injured by one of the viral mutations near the end of the outbreak and was severely injured with a high potential for infection. There was little the doctors could do even if they were not overwhelmed with medical emergencies related to the outbreak. It was then that the physical Alex Mercer arrived and overheard the news that were told to the elder Aonos about their only child. With the need to do something remotely good out of the whole ordeal, beside the fact of saving New York from a nuclear explosion and other such hiccups by Blackwatch, that Alex decided to try and save this then twelve year old boy from death. _

_With the use of an unfortunate doctor volunteer as a medium, Alex absorbed Tsukune's body and repaired it so that he would survive along with some immunity to the virus. Before the job was completed, he altered Tsukune's brain and memories so that only Tsukune would be present instead of the countless memories and voices of those he had absorbed to get to the center of the conspiracy. The elder Aonos had then discovered the gruesome deed and were about to scream when Alex quickly silenced them and explained what had happened and warned them of his altered memories. "Everything else is a bit foggy on the edge of 'blank', but other then that minor detail, that's what happened."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_That's a good question. I don't even remember anything of myself between immediately after your little operation and right now. Just remember that my original self never even tried to duplicate himself, let alone a different person before you so there are bound to be some bumps in the road. In fact, I don't think I really existed until now."_

"_So what should we do know?" Tsukune questioned. "I mean, is there anything about my body I should know that's different then I remembered?"_

"_Originally, you were suppose to be indistinguishable from any other human other than the little immunity to the virus. But with me being here, there's no telling what could happen. I mean I could only do so much as a psyche."_

"_So could I be able to-" Tsukune began._

"_I doubt you'll have the same abilities as the original Alex Mercer. It's highly improbable, but I wouldn't rule it out just yet. I have seen some weirder shit before."_

"_Yeah, I remember now. Almost as if _I_ was Alex Mercer."_

"_Must be left overs from the duplication process." Alex hypothesized. "Even so, we have no idea how much had slipped through and it'll be a hard time to try and test things out without the others knowing. Especially considering that they just found out that you're human. Well, were human if it proves to be otherwise. Oh and you might want to wake up. Apparently Miss Akashiya is calling for you." Alex Mercer advised to Tsukune._

Tsukune blinked and saw that he had grasped onto Kuyou's neck and had delivered several brutal punches to the monster's face. He looked around in confusion before a sudden lack of energy caused him to collapse into unconsciousness. Psyche Alex Mercer was not there to greet him.

* * *

A bit short, but it get's the point across. So then, is there any interest on any continuation of this fanfiction crossover once I completed my current fanfiction project?

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	2. Forced Hand

_**Double of Blacklight to Vampire**_

Well, from all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts I got from this story, I've decided to continue this fanfiction crossover alongside my other fanfiction progress. At least for a few more chapters since I'm essentially writing three stories at once. Which also means that updates for those stories will be delayed longer than usual.

This update is simply to pacify those wanton needs for me to continue and to give my readers an idea of where this story is headed so far. Afterwards updates for this and my other fanfiction projects will be published when each story's most recent chapter is completed. Or I leap frog with each chapter completion, I'm not really sure.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

_Chapter 2__: Forced Hand_

Tsukune thought that with this new body, he could be the one to save the pinkette vampire from danger as the Troll threatened the vampire in his hand to snap her neck with just his thumb. He thought that he could save her as repayment for all those times she saved him when the vampire's powers were unsealed. After all, Alex Mercer had not perfected the duplication process so something of the viral clone must have transferred from that time.

Tsukune was proven wrong when he was flung from Chopper Rikiishi's arm and his rather human body slammed against the pavement of the rooftop. Thankfully the action caused the troll to release his hold upon Moka as well.

However, he was unsure how the pinkette moved so quickly to his side and injected her vampiric blood into his veins. The action was enough for the already agitated and adrenaline pumped troll to become angered and raise his hand in another devastating chop.

_Tsukune blinked and found himself upon the ground of the very place were he mentally encountered the other Alex Mercer within him just the other day. He climbed back onto his feet in confusion as he looked around the basement of the Public Safety Commission's Headquarters. Wasn't he suppose to be in a hospital room whenever this happened?_

"_A little cocky about what you are, I take it?" Tsukune then turned to find a hooded man who leaned against a door frame. It took only a moment before he remembered the man as Alex Mercer, or at least a psyche version of the man._

"_What am I doing here?" Tsukune asked._

"_Don't you mean 'back here'?" Mercer replied cryptically. "I haven't really left, but the place sure has changed."_

_Then Tsukune remembered something. "Wait, if I'm some kind of clone of myself-"_

"'_Is Miss Akashiya infected?'" Mercer completed. "No, she isn't. And thankfully noone else at this place is either. Trust me, I checked."_

"_How?"_

"_Well its through the Infected-"_

"_No! I know how you saw, but how did you see through __my__ eyes while I was conscious?"_

"_Now that's a good question, isn't it?" Mercer smirked before he continued. "And I think I have an idea as to what went wrong. Granted, I'm just grabbin' straws here."_

"_The duplication process?"_

"_Yeah. Apparently, something __did__ slip through despite the true Alex Mercer's intent." The psyche Mercer began. "As we both know, Mercer was an employer at Gentek. A scientist basically." Tsukune nodded. "Thus, he knew what to filter from his body into yours biologically and viral-wise. However, what he didn't foresee, and what gave me existence in here, is a piece of his soul."_

"'_His soul'?" Tsukune laughed in disbelief. "That doesn't seem realistic."_

"_Tsukune," Mercer began. "We have vampires that uses their own supernatural aura to power their own physical strength, werewolves whose great speed are contributed to how much moonlight they receive, witches that can use actual fuckin' magic, succubi who can enslave a person through sight alone and cast powerful illusions, giant foxes that can cast fire, spider women that spit out webbing like spider-man and all of them attend a high school for monsters within a supernatural barrier undetected by known human sciences. I'm pretty sure that 'soul fragments' are within the realm of possibility at this moment."_

"_I guess you do have a point Mercer-chan," Tsukune scratched the back of his head sheepishly in response. "I mean if you consider all that-"_

"_What did you call me?"_

"_Well, you are pretty much only three years old and-" Mercer raised a finger in warning._

"_Don't you __ever__ call me that again."_

"_Well it is kinda funny if you think about it."_

"_How would you feel if someone started callin' yah Tsukune-chan? You're basically three years old as well." Mercer retorted._

"_I get it! I won't call you that ever again." Tsukune apologized. "But that still didn't answer how-"_

"_I've been thinkin' that as well. All I can come up with is that I also embody the virus that has become your body as well."_

"_How does that work?"_

"_You're askin' the guy who was able to absorb hundreds of people yet unable to gain an inch of additional height, nor an ounce of additional weight. Wait, you do know-"_

"_I get it." Tsukune interrupted. "It just works."_

"_Right. I'll try to figure out just what's goin' on with this body of ours and you just focus on survivin' and graduatin'."_

"_Graduate?" Tsukune questioned._

"_Before all this shit went to hell, I was once a scientist. Do you know how degratin' it would be if you became a salaryman or worse, a fry cook at a fast food joint?" Mercer answered. "Oh and Miss Akashiya's calling yah again."_

Tsukune then opened his eyes and found that his head was upon the thighs of Moka as they both lied beneath a tree just some distance away from where Tsukune had fought the Troll. "Tsukune, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit disoriented at the moment." He went back upon his feet before he then turned towards the pinkette vampire. "Look, about earlier-"

"It's alright Tsukune!" Moka reassured him as she approached Tsukune. "I'm not really sure what had happened when you were out, but I want you to know that I'll always be there by your side."

"Moka-san..." Tsukune breathed before he smiled. He was content with the thought that no matter who or what he is now, the pinkette vampire would always be there for him.

He just wished that Moka didn't bite him so much.

* * *

And thus conclude the second chapter in this crossover. Will Tsukune be able to use Alex Mercer's powers? Will Mercer be able to understand what went wrong? We'll find out soon enough.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	3. A New Look

_**Double of Blacklight to Vampire**_

And here we have another chapter for the crossover. I'll have to apologize for this rather short chapter though. But rest assured, the next chapter is longer.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

_Chapter 3__: A New Look_

As Tsukune lied upon the ground, bloodied and scarred by Moroha's bladed hands as Saizou held firm to the pinkette vampire and sneered at her perversely, he couldn't help but hated how powerless his body was. How powerless he truly was. Moka screamed in embarrassment and terror as the Outcast Ayashi leered at her open blouse. His fists tightened in anger as he could barely push himself off from the ground. His adrenaline laced blood boiled in rage as he struggled to the vampire's aid.

"_MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune yelled from the top of his lungs as he scrambled to his feet. Too late did he realize that he was no longer near the incinerator where he and Moka were ambushed by Saizou and his Outcast Ayashi fellows. Instead, he was upon the curved seaside cliff where he saved Mizore from the perverted kraken that attempted to murder her._

"_OW!" Tsukune turned towards Mercer who stood not too far away from him as he covered his ears. "You really gotta be careful every time you come here. I mean I __am__ here you know, and I can hear you loud and clear."_

"_Mercer-san? Wait? Why am I even here? Moka-san's in danger-"_

"_This is what? Your fifth time back here and you're __still__ concerned about what happened outside?" Mercer nearly laughed. "Trust me Tsukune, Miss Akashiya is in good hands."_

"_I know, I know, it's just that-" Tsukune paused when he noticed a change in Mercer's face. "Mercer-san, what happened to your eyes?"_

"_My eyes?"_

"_They're...like Moka-san when she's unsealed." Tsukune answered as he stared back at Mercer's now crimson, slitted eyes._

"_Crap," Mercer cursed. "And they were mom's eyes as well...Oh well, at least it reinforces my theory that I represent the viral body."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well to make a long story short, since the incident back in New York City, the only variable to our little situation is the vampire blood. Miss Akashiya's blood to be precise. And that's not a good sign." Mercer warned._

"_What do you mean? What could be wrong about Moka-san's blood?"_

"_Well there's that little 'thirst' problem we had earlier." Mercer reminded Tsukune. "And then there's __this__, which occurred yet not an additional drop of vampire blood was introduced into the system. Which could only mean that the body is...adapting."_

"_To what?"_

"_Hopefully not as bad as I fear."_

"_As in become a vampire version of you?"_

"_Or worse." Mercer answered in an ominous tone. "Either way, we have to be careful. And by 'we' I mean you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah. You're takin' great risks that forces Miss Akashiya's hand into her little blood donation into you. First it was you takin' Kuyou's fireball back at the basement. Then there was that thing with that 'Chopper' Rikiishi was it? And it wasn't even a whole day either! Not only that, but there was that issue with that other witch, Rubi Tojo on that one rooftop durin' summer break. And almost days since you came back there was that issue with Miss Shirayuki on the very place we're standin'." Mercer literally counted on his fingers. "It's honorable and all, but if this continues then something might happen that would only lead to disaster."_

"_I know, but this is what makes __me__, well, me."_

"_And that's what worries me." Mercer sighed. "Just remember that even though that vampire blood of Miss Akashiya's has pretty good healing properties, granted not as well as the original Mercer's own regeneration abilities, it's not enough to completely heal yah from the amount of damage these monster kids around here are capable of wielding wantonly, let alone the adults. We're given only one life to live, it'll be a really big waste to have it thrown away like it's practically nothin'."_

"_But I'm not!" Tsukune defended. "I don't go looking for fights with the likes of Saizou," Mercer simply cleared his throat to remind Tsukune of the current situation. "...more then absolutely needed."_

"_You're not gonna win any debates anytime soon, that's for sure."_

"_Still, what do you think we're turning into Mercer-san?"_

"_To put it simply," Mercer began. "Recall how the original Mercer was supercharged with these viral-based bio-mass manipulation abilities back in New York." Tsukune nodded. "Also remember that he was originally human to begin with. Now then if we add the whole vampire blood into the mix..." Tsukune visibly gulped from the indication that Mercer suggested._

"_It could be worse?"_

"_Potentially." Mercer answered. "However, since we're in uncharted waters here, I have absolutely no idea as to what would happen if we push this thing too far. The vampire hunger and the viral hunger would make the situation exponentially worse and that's just the tip of the ice berg that we're on."_

"_Is there any way to reverse it?"_

"_I don't think we could." Mercer admitted. "And even if we do, there's little chance that this body of ours would even __want__ to go back to being a semi-regular human being. But in the meantime, at least __try__ to keep yourself from these life or death situations. We only got like, what, two more years before we can get out of here for good. And the further away we are from those hormone charged schoolboy monsters the better our chances that the body will adapt away from the vampire blood."_

"_But I don't want to leave-" Tsukune began before Mercer interrupted._

"_Besides little miss Hooters tryin' to suffocate us with her melons, I seriously doubt that the other girls who got the hots for yah will try to aggravate our condition. If they know, which something tells me that it would be better if they are in the dark, they'll try to help us cope." Mercer then added. "Oh and by the way, you won the fight."_

Tsukune then found himself before a broken Saizou, bloodied and bruised. "Tsu-Tsukune...?" He then turned towards the voice to find that Moka, tears in her eyes, received and relieved that he was alright. Just then, she rushed towards Tsukune and carefully embraced him. It took him mere moments before he could return the hug that the vampire had given him. However, his mind was occupied with another, horrible thought: Just what was he turning into?

* * *

Rather ominous ending, don't you think? Makes one wonder what'll happen in the next chapter eh?

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	4. The Hunger

_**Double of Blacklight to Vampire**_

And here's the longer chapter that I promised. I had originally intended to hold the publication of this chapter until I had completed the forth chapter of my other fanfiction project. Then I reasoned that it would be better if I had submitted this chapter before then and allow my fellow readers and reviewers the chance to occupy themselves while I work on succeeding chapters of my other projects towards their completion. So hopefully you will enjoy this installment in the story.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

_Chapter 4__: The Hunger_

The wounds in his shoulders and back burned as he laid against the pile of rubble, his mind barely able to comprehend what had just happened after his attempt to save Ura Moka from Midou's armored claw strike. Everything was but a blur and swirled, even Ura Moka's words of scorn were barely understood as the cold water continued to fall upon them.

Just then, the silver haired vampire bit into his neck and injected her blood into Tsukune's body one last time. As she drew her fangs from his flesh, it felt as if he fell into a kind of abyss.

_Tsukune woke up with a start as he looked around and found himself beside the incinerator where he fought Saizou for the last time all those days ago. Atop of the incinerator sat Mercer. _

"_You know, we really gotta stop meetin' like this." Mercer joked as he leaped off the incinerator and approached Tsukune._

"_Mercer-san?"_

"_You're really pushin' it, you know that? I'm barely keepin' this body together. And I know why, and I get you, but still we're sharin' this body and it's not gonna do us much good if it's dead."_

"_So what's happening? Moka-san said that my body is breaking down from all those transfusions."_

"_She's right on one count: We can't have any more vampiric blood into our body." Mercer then ominously added. "It's because we've started makin' our own."_

"_Nani?"_

"_That's the best way I can describe it. The body has apparently liked the blood a little bit too much. That last episode with that Saizou kid was pretty much an evolutionary pressure that forced the body to produce its own vampiric blood in order to save itself. The body isn't breakin' down, it's changin'. Dramatically."_

"_Into what?"_

"_That one, I have no idea." Mercer confessed "I'm tryin' to figure this whole thing out with what I know. All I can figure is that the body likes the power and it doesn't want to be deprived of it at any cost. I would ask Miss Akashiya about the blood, but currently we're unable to for a lot of reasons. Chief reason bein' us here and the body now on auto-pilot."_

"_And there's no way to reverse it, is there?"_

"_Like I said before Tsukune. The body likes the power the vampire blood brings, and will do everything in its power to ensure that it's never deprived of it."_

The Outcast Ayashi simply stood there in horror as their leader was assaulted with the powerful blows of the ghoul known as Tsukune. Despite all that they believed in the Ayashi cause, they knew from this terrible display of power that Midou was simply not powerful enough to face Tsukune's own.

However, the assault did not stop when Midou's consciousness had as the deadly blows smashed into the Outcast Ayashi Leader's face and blood was spilt. In a panic, the Outcast Ayashi attempted to save their fallen leader from Tsukune's relentless attacks. They tried to grab him away and pull him away, however to their horror those that attempted this task were ripped apart by the bare, mutated hands of the ghoul before strange tendrils erupted from the former human's body and absorbed the still alive yet mortally wounded Ayashi into Tsukune's own as they screamed in horror their last.

_Suddenly Mercer gripped his skull in pain as he barely held his body above the ground. Tsukune rushed towards his side. "Mercer-san, are you alright?"_

_The manifestation of the viral clone breathed heavily as he recovered from the sudden shock. A shock that was all too familiar as he heard the whispers and screams within his skull. "Uh...Tsukune? You remember when I said that it was highly improbable for you to have my 'unique' abilities?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Well...I don't know how to break this to you." Mercer attempted to find the appropriate word. "But...I was wrong."_

Mizore, Kurumu, and even Ura Moka could only watch in horror as the Outcast Ayashi were simply slaughtered and absorbed into Tsukune's body. They couldn't understand, or refuse to admit, that the gentle and caring human that they all had fallen for was even remotely capable of such barbarity and savagery. Even to these girls, the thing that Tsukune has become was almost a textbook example of what humans would call a monster.

One Outcast Ayashi struggled to get away from the blood monger ghoul, yet he could not get away from Tsukune's grasp as his left arm morphed and disfigured into a strange, clawed limb that stretched and grasped onto the leg of the sole survivor of the massacre. He clawed and struggled against the strange limb and begged to be saved from anyone able. Yet he too met the fate of his comrades as his body was ripped into and absorbed by Tsukune's body.

Yukari returned after she had shut off the hydrant that powered the water that flowed from the ceiling of the abandoned school building and found that there were no Outcast Ayashi left. It was then, from Ura Moka, that she learned what had happened to her complete horror.

Then, after Ura Moka approached Tsukune, the silver haired vampire attacked him with a series of swift yet powerful blows with the intent to kill the now ghoulified schoolboy.

"Are you crazy!" Kurumu exclaimed. "You could have killed him!"

"I have to kill him." Ura Moka flatly answered. "Rather, he's already effectively dead. This is simply a mercy killing. I am unsure of what Tsukune is now, but this occurred simply because of all the blood I had injected into Tsukune's body. This new Tsukune now has the mentality of a Ghoul, forever seeking blood and combat. It would only be a matter of time before he fed off of humans as well. I must correct this mistake before that happens."

Before Ura Moka could continue her attack, first Kurumu, then Yukari and Mizore stood in between the silver haired vampire and the ghoul Tsukune. "What are you doing? It's too dangerous to be close to Tsukune right now. Move!"

"How could you stand there and talk like that, even your arms are shaking!" Kurumu pointed out. "I don't want to hate you. You were always so care free and there for us, and I like to think of us as close friends. Even so, if you continue to fight Tsukune, I won't forgive you-"

"You idiots! I told you it was dangerous!" Ura Moka warned, however it barely came in time as Tsukune used clawed hands to cut a shallow but still bloody wound into Kurumu's torso. He then brought the bloodied claws to his nose and dove into the aroma before he began a laugh that sent chills down the spines of the monster girls.

"TSUKUNE!" Ura Moka roared as she continued her relentless attacks upon Tsukune. Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu could do little more than watch this macabre affair even if the succubus begged for someone to save her Destined One.

Then Ura Moka drover her hand through Tsukune's chest and out through his back.

"_I did what?" Tsukune exclaimed. He simply could believe the words of Mercer, that he had just absorbed monsters just like how Mercer had absorbed humans back in New York City._

"_Trust me, that's what happened." Mercer stated. "Either way, you gotta get out of here and take back control of your body before something worse-" Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently for just a brief moment. _

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing good, that's for sure." Mercer looked around before he turned back towards Tsukune. "Either way, you need to get back in control."_

"_Alright." Tsukune nodded as he closed his eyes. A few moments then past before he opened his eyes again. "I don't think I'm waking up."_

"_Then what the hell is going on out there?" Mercer questioned._

Ura Moka watched in terror as ghoul Tsukune pulled her arm out of the rather lethal wound in his chest and brought it to his face. He cocked his puzzled head as he recognized the scent as his own before he looked upon the silver haired vampire's fearful eyes.

Tsukune then tossed Ura Moka away and into a nearby wall. The monster girls then saw that not only was the overtly lethal wound in his chest had begun to heal, but also that his right arm grotesquely changed into an enormous blade and a black, alien armor grew over his body as he slowly approached the vampire's shocked form. The large blade scraped against the ground as a kind of threat- no, a promise of things to come.

The silver haired vampire could not fathom how Tsukune could survive such a blow. Not even a vampire, the most powerful of all monsters, could survive such an attack. Yet there was Tsukune who not only survived, but tossed Ura Moka away as if she was nothing at all. She even saw his heart grow out of virtually nothing before the wound was covered up by the organic armor. Everything she knew and held dear as a vampire crumbled and vanish the moment Tsukune pulled her arm out of his chest. She had felt fear in her life, that of her father, fear of loneliness and recently Tsukune's mortal life. However she never felt such fear then what she saw before her. A fear that was primal, instinctive, raw, uncontrollable and unconquerable. A fear that was embodied by the black armored Tsukune who took hold of her body and growled.

Suddenly Tsukune was pushed away from Moka by strange feather-like limbs that wrapped around the ghoul's own as two cloaked figures appeared. One jumped to the ground and approached Tsukune as he struggled against the bondage that kept him away from his prize. As this white cloaked figure chanted some arcane words, he revealed a rosary.

The white cloaked figure then placed the rosary upon Tsukune's forehead. The moment the holy object touched the armored flesh did it seemingly dissolved back into the young man's flesh. The strange tattoo-like marks that webbed out from the slowly healed puncture marks soon vanished as well as Tsukune's body fell to the ground. The Newspaper Club assembled at the Outcast Ayashi hideout could only stare at the climax of this strange event, yet the same thought crossed their minds.

Just what had Tsukune turned into?

* * *

It looks like things have turned towards the ominous for the Rosario gang. How will things work out in the end? Will Tsukune be able to control not only the powers of the Blacklight Virus, but the Ghoul as well? Only time will tell.

Oh and before I forget, reviewers Ultimate-Zelda-Fan and badboywest had correctly guessed as to what would happen in this chapter. As a reward, they are given cook- KURUMU!

Kurumu: What?

Stop eating everyone else's internet cookies! How the fuck am I suppose to reward them with? Cow pies?

Kurumu: I can't help it! I like sweets!

Oh for the love of- Oops, almost got side tracked there for a second. Better type it down before I forget:

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.

Now that THAT's out of the way, time for me to make Rat Poison-laced cookies.

Kurumu: Yafuu! I love Rat Poison- wait...


	5. To Be Free

**Double of Blacklight to Vampire**

Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to finish!

*ahem* What I mean is I apologize for the amount of time you all have had to wait between chapter 4 and chapter 5 of this fanfiction project. Not only that I have two other fanfiction projects to complete, but also have to fight off the urge to begin other fanfiction ideas such as a Code Geass and Rosario to Vampire Crossover, a Code Geass and My-Hime Crossover, another Rosario to Vampire story that involves dimensional doubles and a galactic war, A mega Sunrise Crossover project with the first story arc project being a reimagining of the One Year War, An AU Stargate SG-1 crossover with multiple animes such as Code Geass, Rosario to Vampire, Ranma ½ and various Gundam series, and the urge to create a magical girl/super sentai version of the Ashford Girls among other fanfiction ideas that I can't immediately recall. Not only that, but I have a playlist of video games that I need to complete and other such distractions that trying to write chapters for all three fanfiction projects has been….well, a struggle to say the least.

Hopefully this won't become a habit in the near future. Speaking of habits…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

Chapter 5: To Be Free

Tsukune then shot out from the horrible phantasm that he had experienced, gasped in horror as to its contents. However part of him was curious as to why he had such a nightmare. Last he remembered was within the strange dream-like scape with Alex Mercer back at the Outcast Ayashi hangout and their inability to return to the conscious world for some strange reason or another. It was enough to logically conclude that whatever happened back at the abandoned gym was nowhere near 'pleasant' to describe it gently.

"**So you've finally woken up Tsukune-kun?** " The Chairman of Yokai Academy, Tenmei Mikogami, spoke as he emerged from the shadows. "You seem to have suffered from a nightmare. Perhaps it involved the one you love killing you?"

Naturally, Tsukune was quite shocked from the sudden appearance of the white robed stranger he had no recollection of any form of acquaintance within his memory. "Wh-who are you? How long have you been there- Forget that! Where am I? What is this place?"

"**A hospital annex that resides upon school grounds. That little episode with the Outcast Ayashi had done quite interesting 'damage' that was not easily treated from a nursing station.** " Mikogami explained, however the idea that there was a hospital within this ream did little to ease the worries and thoughts of both Tsukune and Alex. "**Worry not for your fellow monsters, I also know of your 'unique' situation.**"

'As if THAT alone was enough to make either one of us feel any better.' Alex mused, which was strange for Tsukune who also heard the soul fragment. Though it was heard within his mind, the young man could trace the source of the voice to a strange bracelet upon his right wrist.

"Mercer-san…?" Tsukune questioned.

'Wait… you heard me?'

"Why are you in a lock?"

'Is that what this thing is?' Alex questioned back. 'It does answer a few things. Though it would be nice to know what-'

"**A 'Holy Lock' if you will.**" Mikogami answered them both. "**It is the same as Akashiya Moka's Rosario. It has the holy power of sealing to keep the vampire blood within you at bay. In other words, it is your lifeline that stops you from becoming a ghoul. If it is ever removed, your life as you know it will end for sure. Please remember that.**"

'Nice to know then.' Alex noted the circumstances of the lock Tsukune mentioned earlier. Granted, it felt too much of a vulnerability that was too exposed.

"**A thought that both of you should keep in mind.**" Mikogami agreed, though Alex found it annoying at best of a being who could read minds. "**After all, you are no Aldo Dimichi so you should not tempt fate.**"

"Who?" Both Tsukune and Alex asked with logical confusion.

"**A legend even amongst we yokai. You will learn of him soon enough.**" Mikogami mused once more in his unique way.

'That's never a good sign.' Alex noted, the shared experience had taught him that when such a statement or similar was spoken, it did equated to nothing less than a 'unique' encounter.

Tsukune, however, noted just how alone he was within the hospital room. From what he could surmise and what Alex had relayed to him from the absorbed memories of the Outcast Ayashi, he could not blame the other girls from not wanting to be around him. After all, who would know a real monster better than actual monsters themselves?

"**You should put in more faith in that little…'harem' of yours Tsukune-kun.**" Mikogami advised the viral clone, much to Tsukune's chagrin and displeasure. "**Though, to be frank and truthful, they were rather worried into how you would have otherwise reacted after that little episode of yours with the Outcast Ayashi four days earlier.**"

"They're not a harem, they're my friends!" Tsukune defended himself.

'No offense Tsukune, but you're not exactly one to make such a statement factual.' If Alex had his own eyes, they would be in mid roll when a thought occurred to him. 'Wait, did he say four days earlier?'

The exorcist simply nodded. "**You both were asleep since I had calmed down the ghoulish energies that flowed through your shared body.**"

"What ghoulish energ-" Tsukune's inquiry was interrupted when a sudden flash of blue tackled him nearly off the hospital bed.

"I'm so happy! You came back Tsukune-kun! You've been asleep for four straight days!" Kurumu exclaimed as the other monster girls of the Newspaper Club, plus one elder witch, entered the hospital room.

'As much as the inner pervert would just_ love_ to be enveloped in this fashion,' Alex mused as the bluenette succubus embraced Tsukune in her usual greeting. 'I prefer oxygen a whole lot more so would you please push her off before something worse happens?'

Alex Mercer's pleas for air were answered when Yukari summoned a tin wash bin upon Kurumu's skull to release Tsukune from her marshmallow hell that was her bosom. "Th-thanks Yukari-chan." The younger witch simply beamed, though it was just then that he noticed a face he did not expect to see so soon. "Rubi-san? You're here too?"

"Hai, I was the one who brought the exorcist to help. Consider it a returned favor that you and the others did back at Witch Hill." The elder witch, Rubi Tojo, replied.

'I believe she's talking about what happened to our body back at that hangout.' Alex reminded Tsukune. It was then that Tsukune found the urge to ask about his current situation.

"So what exactly happened four days ago?" Tsukune asked, before he added. "Or is it something that I'd rather not know?"

After some minutes of hesitation and several detailed, yet biased explanations and recalls later on, Tsukune's own response to what had happened that caused his black out was utter shock and horror. "M-Moka-san actually tried to kill me like that just because I turned into a 'Ghoul'? And it didn't work?"

'Well it shouldn't be THAT surprising,' Alex mused. 'After all, the original Mercer DID survive not only a gunshot to the head but also barely escaped the detonation of a nuclear warhead. A vampire talon to the heart isn't something this body can't handle. Then again, I could only imagine what she went through when it didn't exactly kill us as planned. Considering that the blood sucker isn't here, it only means that she's scared to death of us and would probably want to stay away for a while. A few months or so at best from what I can figure. Still, it does explain what went wrong that day.'

"Moka was so mean!" Kurumu emphasized with the flail of her arms. "She kicked and punched you without mercy! And you were hardly any better! Like some kind of psychopathic killer!"

'Oh if she only knew.' Mercer commented, much to the chagrin of Tsukune.

Tsukune then turned towards Mikogami. "I'm very grateful for your help and all, but I just gotta know why would you help a guy like me?"

"**Hehehehe... An old friend of mine asked me to look after you.**" The white robed exorcist mused.

"Friend?"

'I think he means that crazy stunt driver that we both know as the Bus Driver.' Alex theorized, to which it was confirmed by Mikogami's nod, though this barely noticed action made most of the other girls assembled in the hospital room wonder what else had happened before their arrival.

"Bus Driver-san?"

"That person told us to come save Tsukune-san. He said something bad happened to your body." The elder witch explained.

'Understatement of the year.' The soul fragment of Alex Mercer commented and Tsukune could not help himself but agree.

Outside that very hospital room, a certain pinkette vampire could only watch through the small gap through the door. The crimson gem of the Rosario that hung from the choker then gently glowed. "**Hey... how much longer are you going to be like this? Let's go. It was our fault that Tsukune has become a ghoul- no, something far worse than a ghoul. It was only a matter of time that something like this would happen simply because you accompanied him. That savage nature that we vampires evolved from is not something his body could ever hope to contain. He was saved for now, but what of the next time? We... shouldn't have gotten close to Tsukune from the beginning.**"

Before Omote Moka could reply to her other self, she noticed that Tsukune was about to open the door. In a panic, she dashed down the hallway and hid behind a corner before the former human could have slid opened the door. She covered her mouth to prevent any possible noise that would have escaped from her lips and alerted him to her presence.

Tsukune poked his head out and looked down either size of the hallway before he looked down to the Holy Lock that hung from his wrist. "Are you sure that Moka-san was here?"

'I was positive.' Alex answered. 'Granted, this new sense is something to get used to, but I knew that I sensed the vampire was here just a moment ago.'

"Well it doesn't matter now, Moka-san isn't here." Tsukune mused before he returned back into the hospital room.

"Is something the matter Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked.

"No, it's nothing."

* * *

"Alright!" The nurse trainee of the private Yokai Academy Hospital Annex, Mako Yakumaru announced. "Well then, I'll be taking off your bandages now!" Mako then began to remove the aforementioned bandage off of Tsukune's frame as the doctor Yutaka Yuji looked on in amazement. It was only yesterday since Tsukune had first awoken since his arrival and already his more intensive wounds have already healed.

"I am quite surprised! I had figured that it would take you at least a month for you to recover, but I am truly amazed... to possess such regenerative powers." Dr. Yuji noted as Tsukune tested his more limber joints and muscles, though it was some time before he would be able to walk properly. "At this rate, you'll be able to leave the hospital in no time at all, Tsukune-kun."

'Yeah well if it's not the Blacklight Viral Body of ours, it's probably the Vampire- Not again!' Alex Mercer yelped in surprise as both Kurumu and Yukari leapt into Tsukune's arms and glad that he would not have to be stuck in a hospital any more. 'Granted those girls of yours aren't helping our progress.' Tsukune could only chuckle internally.

"Anyway, it seems that you've got into a dispute with that bad bunch. You should take care of yourself." Dr. Yuji's warning turned Tsukune and Alex's attention onto the elder monster physician. "The Outcast Monstrels are an unpredictable bunch and may be hiding themselves somewhere. If you get attacked and get hospitalized again, that'll be troublesome wouldn't it?"

"No problem! From now on I'll protect Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu declared from Tsukune's arm as she looked into his eyes lovingly. "I won't let Tsukune-kun be like this again!"

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune felt touched by the bluenette succubus' selfless declaration.

Alex, however, had a different thought in mind. 'Let's see if she remembers that pledge once she tries to greet us in her usual way back in school.'

"Even I can protect Tsukune-san ~ desu!" Yukari declared as well.

"If it's okay with you, I can help you as well..." Rubi also added with an embarrassed blush upon her face. Mikogami simply chuckled from the reaction.

"Aww, you guys…" Tsukune looked onto the group that gathered before him. Even Alex was proud that the camaraderie the monster girls had with Tsukune.

'I guess they got over that little Ghoul scare a lot better than I gave them credit for- Stalker girl at seven o'clock.' The shared chill up the spine alerted Alex and Tsukune to Mizore's own presence as she peeked from the edge of the neighboring hospital bed.

"Me too... I'll watch over you with my life." The Yuki-Onna declared in her typical fashion.

"Mizore-san? Since when were you here?" The bluenette succubus stated out loud what most of the group had thought internally.

"Well... Since the beginning..."

"So why didn't you say anything before?"

"Creepy ~ desu." Yukari commented.

'Couldn't have said it better myself.' Alex mused, much to Tsukune's chagrin. However, while the other girls began to talk with each other, Tsukune and Alex then sensed the same sensation from yesterday. 'You felt that one this time right?'

'Yes,' Tsukune thought back. 'And she's moving away.'

'I may not be an expert on people or even monsters, let alone those of the opposite gender, but even you can see that she's probably blaming herself that this happened to us. She doesn't know what we truly were.'

'So what should we do?'

'Look, I'm not the best person to give out relationship advice. Especially not something as complicated as this. Even so, I think it's time that we told her everything. Hell, we should tell everyone in our posse everything. The sooner the better before something else worse happens.'

'I'll try.'

'Just be thankful that it's not that silver haired version that we have to deal with.'

"Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked as Tsukune stepped off the hospital bed.

"I'll be back. There's something I need to do first." Tsukune then slid opened the door and turned towards the pinkette's retreating form. "Moka-san?"

The vampire stopped, yet that was the extent of her response which worried Tsukune. He then slowly approached her. "Look, Moka-san, about what happened all those days ago, I just want to say that-"

"... You know, Tsukune..." Moka began as she raised her hands to her face. "I remember everything when the Rosario is removed. It may be faint, but I have memories of Ura-chan when I change. That's why I could remember that time... when the other me punched you and tried to kill you. The sense of touch during that moment... The sound of your bones breaking as if it was screaming... I remember them... I can't separate that stain from my hands..!" Tears ran down her face as she slowly turned to face Tsukune.

"Moka-san, wait-"

"If I continue to be with you, I'm scared... That I'll hurt Tsukune again!" Her very frame shook with guilt and sadness and with a regretful tone she spoke "That's why... I can't be with you any longer Tsukune. I'm sorry..." And with that, Moka left Tsukune as she walked down the hallway with mournful determination.

"Tsu-Tsukune-kun...!" The bluenette succubus announced her presence as she stepped out of the hospital room. It was some tense moments before Alex spoke once more.

'Well…that could have gone better.' The soul fragment mused. 'Though then again, it could have gone a whole lot worse.'

'I know.' Tsukune answered as not only Kurumu, but also Mizore, Yukari, and even Rubi gathered close to him. 'And I wasn't able to say a thing to her, about us and everything.'

'I know, though if we go now we might be able to catch up to her.' Alex advised. 'The ball is still in your court, as they say back home.'

'Then I have to catch up to Moka-san and tell her the truth.'

'I thought that you'd say that. Still, once the cat's out of the bag the girls are not going to take the truth easily. Hell, they might not react positively at all.'

'I still owe Moka-san that- No, everyone must know after what happened back at that hideout. It's my fault for not telling them sooner.'

'Well it's not like we knew what's happen or even what's gonna happen.' Alex reminded Tsukune. 'Still, you don't wanna let things end like this, don't'cha?'

'No,' Tsukune answered with conviction as he took that first step towards Moka. 'I don't.'

"..Tsukune? Where are you going?" Kurumu asked with shock, surprise, and disbelief at what Tsukune was about to do. "Don't tell me that you're going after Moka-san..."

"It's something I have to do." Tsukune answered before he dashed down the hallway. "When I bring Moka-san back, I'll tell you all why. About everything."

* * *

'We really need to stop with these half-baked ideas of ours.' Alex suggested after Tsukune had attempted to find the surprisingly elusive pinkette vampire throughout the hospital annex.

"To be honest, it was kind of a spur of a moment earlier." Tsukune confessed. "I'm not even sure if she's still in the building."

'Yeah, well I'd help but I'm still making sense of this weird "Monster Radar" for lack of a better term that we suddenly got. I mean we could use it to locate Miss Akashiya within the building easily-'

"Tsu... Tsukune..." Both Mercer and Tsukune heard the pinkette vampire's almost monotone voice. They turned to find Moka round a nearby corner in a rather stiff fashion.

"Moka-san! Thank goodness! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Tsukune called out as he began to approach the vampire.

'Watch it Tsukune!' Alex warned. 'Doesn't this set up seem a bit TOO familiar to you?' From the caution the former human saw flashes of memory of a similar gaunt and movement back in the grotesque environment of New York City all those years ago. It was also then that he saw the blood stains upon the pinkette's uniform.

"You did say that Moka-san wasn't infected with Blacklight right?"

'Yeah. This is possibly worse.' It was then that Moka unveiled a scalpel in her hands as she slowly, almost robotically approached Tsukune. Suddenly, she swings the surgical instrument towards Tsukune that, thanks to Lou's quick timing, only lopped off a few locks of his chocolate brown hair.

"ACK! This is really bad! Really, really bad!" Tsukune shrieked as he narrowly avoided another swipe from the scalpel.

'Yeah, oh what I'd give for my old abilities back!'

Meanwhile, the trainee nurse looked stealthily from her observation spot. Yet, she was unable to stop herself as she wondered 'What did he mean by Blacklight..?'

"What do I do? I don't want to hurt Moka-san!" Tsukune struggled to keep a breath away from the medical instrument specifically designed to cut through flesh quickly and efficiently.

'Well I did hear of a Krav Maga technique that would be oh so useful right about now.' Alex noted. 'Unfortunately, the original Mercer didn't absorb anyone who knew Krav Maga.'

"Well didn't Marines know how to knife fight properly-" It was that momentary distraction which gave Moka the opening that she needed to complete her task.

"D..Die...Die... Tsuku..ne.." The pinkette vampire then swung her weapon towards Tsukune who instinctively brought up his left forearm in defense. However, rather than a painful gash into his flesh, Tsukune and Alex found that the blow was blocked by his now misshapen left arm that reformed into a massive biomass shield.

"What the-" Before Tsukune could even question what had happened just now, he heard a rather unnerved crack that originated from one of the chains that were held together to his right wrist by the holy lock. "That can't be good."

'Neither is a good sign, Tsukune.' Alex warned. 'But let's worry about that AFTER we survive this little puppet show.' The former human had little recourse than to use the malformed limb to defend against the scalpel attacks.

The trainee nurse, Mako, looked on with shock and surprise. 'He can turn his limbs into weapons at will like a monstrel? I was told that Aono-san was a vampire!' As Tsukune battled on, a though then occurred to the monster nurse's mind. 'Wait, perhaps I could use this to our advantage? Anti-Thesis could always use another ally and if he's as strong as Mido claims then Tsukune could become a valuable asset.'

Just then, Moka's controlled attacks were interrupted when Kurumu crashed into the pinkette vampire and abruptly ended the attempted assassination.

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune yelled out in surprise.

'Oh perfect timing! I could almost kiss that broad!' Alex exclaimed just mere moments before the blunette succubus slapped Moka's face in an attempt to bring sense into the vampire.

"What are you doing? Just what are you doing?" Kurumu exclaimed. The shock of the impact was enough to break the pinkette out of her trance to learn that the scalpel in her hand was what she used to attack Tsukune. Naturally, she reacted with horror from the realization as the bluenette continued to scold her. "I won't forgive you...! This is the second time that you tried to kill Tsukune-kun...! I'll say it this time..! I won't ever forgive you again Moka-san!" The succubus declared with angry, tear laden eyes.

"Kurumu-chan, what's going on here?" Yukari called out as she approached the bluenette and pinkette monster girls. "Moka-san!" The younger witch dashed towards the vampire for her aid as the yuki-onna teenager looked on from behind a nearby banister. Mako, meanwhile, took the distraction to spirit herself away without notice as she reflected upon this strange encounter.

"Kurumu-chan, you shouldn't blame Moka-san." Tsukune advised as his left arm was deformed back to its natural state.

"But she attacked you!" Kurumu defended. "How could you trust her after she tried to kill you, after she spilled your blood!"

"But that's not my blood." Tsukune pointed out as he drew attention towards the blood stains upon Moka's blazer.

* * *

Back upon his hospital bed within room 404, under the watchful eyes of the monster girls as Rubi tended to Moka and her memory loss, Tsukune discussed current events with the soul shard. 'Do you really think that Moka-san could have been under some kind of mind control?'

'Yeah, but not like hypnosis like with the broad over there.' Alex theorized. 'From the blood, it had to be physical, a kind of transfer of…..well….something.'

'Are you sure about that Mercer-san?'

'I'm graspin' at straws here, considering the subject matter, but it is quite possible that there's a monster that can control people through non-hypnotic means. How, I have no idea.'

'And it's not as if we can ask Moka-san as to who did it, how or even why.' The soul shard could not help but agree.

'Yeah, seems like we're dealing with a pro here. Coverin' their tracks and all to make sure that they're still hidden so that they may strike again. Who knows? It might be Miss Kurono next who would be manipulated into our mutual dimise.'

'Then we'll have to find them first!' Tsukune declared.

'Hold that thought.' Alex warned. 'Unless you got an idea as to who it might be, all we're getting is absolutely nothin'.'

'Then why not we force them out? Use ourselves as bait?'

'Nice idea, however we are effectively defenseless even IF we get this little third party out in the open. And don't even think about tryin' that trick earlier. You heard what ol' spooky said about that lock of ours.'

'I know, but what else we can do?'

'Well, I am open to any better ideas.'

"I already feel sorry for Moka-san." Yukari concluded just as Tsukune stood up from the bed. His path to the door would have been clear if it weren't for a certain bluenette succubus.

"Where are you going, Tsukune?" Kurumu inquired.

"Kurumu-chan." Tsukune began, but the succubus did not allow him to continue.

"I won't let you go to where Moka is... Even if outer Moka doesn't have any intent to kill, the inner version of her may be controlling her body to attack you. It's too dangerous!" Kurumu advised in the typical, panicked schoolgirl fashon though it is not without reason. "Because... Didn't she try to kill you!"

"Not by her own will." Tsukune confessed.

"What?" Kurumu inquired.

"I know that it might be hard to believe, but I know for a fact that Moka-san wasn't in control of her own body when she attacked me. For her to willingly harm me just isn't in her-"

"Then how would you explain what she tried to do back with the Outcast Monstrels?" Kurumu inquired which broke down Tsukune's own argument that Moka would not harm him so willingly.

'Granted, it was that other side of her that tried to kill us and failed.' Alex gave his usual comfort to the situation, which did little to improve Tsukune's situation.

"If she was so willing to kill you then, what's to stop her from doing it again?" Kurumu pleaded with tears in her eyes as she embraced him. "I…I don't know if I could ever trust Moka again!"

Tsukune was about to speak his peace, of his argument that someone else was behind the recent attack. However, a certain yuki onna grew jealous of a certain bluenette succubus' closeness to her own beloved. It was enough justification for Mizore to freeze Kurumu solid and to force her out of Tsukune's harms.

'Maybe we should ask her to help us in that plan of yours.' Alex mused. 'If she's that good at sneaking up on people like that, we just might be able to make sure that your bait plan isn't as suicidal as it was initially.'

'I can't let anyone else be hurt because of me.' Tsukune argued back. 'It was my fault that this all happened in the first place.'

'Look, I'm not arguing that Miss Frosty here get into the line of fire for us.' Alex replied. 'I'm thinking that she should entrap the assassin while their attention is on us. That way we can question them without fear that they would break out.'

'Well, that is assuming that the assassin isn't strong enough to break out.'

'Considering the tactics that they're using,' Alex reasoned. 'It's safe to assume that they're not that strong. Besides, has anyone ever successfully broken out of her ice blocks without her concent OR outside assistance?'

'Well, you do have a point there.'

"Mizore-chan, what are you doing?" Kurumu exclaimed the moment she was freed from the confines of the ice prison of Mizore's own design.

"Get away from Tsukune-kun, breast woman. You're all over him..." Mizore answered in her usual fashion, which actually made Alex think twice about the current revision of the plan.

'Yeah…maybe having someone as unpredicatable as her central to the plan might not be the best idea….' Alex mused.

"What are you saying? Can't you see that now's not the time for this? Read the mood you stalker!" Kurumu argued back.

'Yeah, might be a better idea to keep the plan to ourselves…'

"...How about you poor some water over your head? What Tsukune-kun wants to do is up to him. Don't say unnecessary things that will only trouble him further." Mizore argued back, which caused the succubus to torn back towards Tsukune.

"...Tsukune..."

'She can be quite mature for her age,' Before Alex then added. 'At times.'

'Yeah, but I really hate to leave them like this. But if I'm the only one whose hurt-'

'Little late for that one kid.' Alex interrupted. 'Still, wouldn't be bad to have a backup plan in case things DO go sour.'

Tsukune mentally nodded to Alex before he turned towards the door and slid it open. "Sorry Kurumu-chan, I'll be going out for a bit." However, before he closed the door and left, he added. "Though feel free to come after me if I don't come back soon."

'Yeah, brilliant idea there.' Alex scolded.

'We don't have time to discuss this with the girls.' Tsukune argued back. 'The assassin is still out there and the less people involved the better.'

'True, but now you've needlessly worried the girls. Granted, they're still worried but you really took it up a notch or two.'

A few minutes of the dash through the halls, Alex could not help but question. 'Do you even have an idea where we would even start?'

"Okay, so the idea is half baked, but still-"

'Watch your step!' Alex's warning came too late as Tsukune slipped upon a puddle and nearly crashed head first. A puddle that was suspiciously crimson in tone and smelled too much of iron. 'I think we found the assassin desperate.' The assumption proved correct as the trails of blood concluded with the horribly still bodies of unfortunate victims. Tsukune looked around the macabre room as he carefully returned to his feet.

"**Ahh... nice to see you, Tsukune-kun.**" Tsukune then turned towards the voice as the figure emerged from the shadows in a deadly manner. "**I am happy you came here eventually. It saves me the trouble of calling you down here.**" The figure then revealed herself to be the nurse in training. "**I am from the Outcast Monstrels Yakumaru Mako. As per the 'organization's' orders, I have come to eliminate you..**"

Tsukune readied himself for a fight, though he isn't exactly sure what this Monstrel is capable of, when Mako laughed. "**Now don't be so hasty. Though it is true that I was originally sent to kill you, recent events have….changed. Instead, as a fellow monstrel, I would like for you to join our cause.**"

'….What just happened?' Alex asked in a confused tone.

"What do you mean?"

"**Is it not obvious enough? We monstrels have the ability to shape shift our limbs into living weapons. I saw you change your arm into a shield.**"

'Well that would explain a few things.' Alex mused. 'And considering that the only way she could have possibly seen our little slip up…'

"You're the one who forced Moka-san to try and kill me." Tsukune concluded.

"**At that moment in time, I thought you were just another pure-bred for us to kill. However, I see you differently.**" Mako then extended her hand towards Tsukune. "**Now then, join with your fellow Monstrels and help us destroy this farce of an academy and the tyranny it represents.**"

"I'm not one of you." Tsukune denied. "I believe in the dream of co-existence with humans and monsters, I won't let you destroy the academy." He turned to dash away to get help since he probably cannot face this monstrel with barely unknown abilities alone. Not without the sacrifice of another chink in the very chain which keeps his humanity intact.

Suddenly, one of the bodies grasped onto Tsukune's leg, prevented his escape from the strange quagmire that he found himself in. "**Where do you think you're going? I can't let you escape here alive now, Tsukune-kun...**" Mako chuckled evilly as she taunted. The bodies soon grasped hold of Tsukune's body to prevent him from any form of escape further.

'Something tells me they're not exactly dead.' Alex mused as Tsukune attempted to wrestle free from their manipulated grasp.

"What did you do to them?" Tsukune demanded of Mako.

"**I can control other people at will the moment I inject my bodily fluids into them with this finger of mine.**" The monstrel assassin confessed as she showed Tsukune and Alex her weaponized hand. "**I can control everyone at once.**"

"You think that you can control people against their will and get away with it?"

'Not the best idea to provoke little miss syringe, Tsukune.' Alex advised.

'I can't help it, after what she did to all these innocent people- uh…monsters I mean.' Tsukune defended.

'Can't say I blame yah. Though to be honest, I've seen worse.'

'Yeah, I know.'

"**You should have taken my offer, Tsukune-kun. Now there's no place for you to escape. I'll have you die here!**" Mako roared. "**Now why don't you die with that look on your face Tsukune-kun? That face alone turns me on so much!**" With those words, the syringe-like finger lanced towards Tsukune. Instinctively, and without meaning to, Tsukune changed his left arm into the bio-shield to protect himself from the lance. However, his shield protected more than himself when he saw the familiar locks of pink.

"M-Moka-san? What are you doing here?" Tsukune explained.

"I remember," Moka began. "I remember one thing: The feeling to protect Tsukune no matter what. That's why I-"

'We can do the the whole sob story later. Right now it's vampire time!' Alex reminded Tsukune before he fell into the familiar stupor of whenever the pinkette was involved.

"Right!" Tsukune answered out loud, which brought some confusion to the pinkette vampire before he quickly grasped the Rosario with enough momentum that the Holy Lock touched the metallic cross and a strange connection was made in that moment. Alex puzzled on what just happened just as Tsukune yanked the Rosario off and unleashed Ura Moka from the seal.

"**What? You're the vampire?**" Mako exclaimed. "**Whatever, JUST DIE ALREADY!**" Mako roared as she aimed her transformed claws towards Ura Moka. However, the faux nurse was immediately silenced thanks to a timely kick into the chin from the silver headed vampire.

"**How foolish... You're this weak when fighting directly?**" Ura Moka scolded as the other victims of Mako's strange puppetry were slowly freed. "**The likes of you cannot defeat us, know your place!**"

* * *

Some time had passed since the strange carnage occurred on the Annex Hospital and the injured bodies were properly cleaned up and taken care of by the staff. It was at that time did Ura Moka turned towards Tsukune. "**It seems as if we caused quite a disturbance. I don't want to get involved with something like this ever again.**" She then turned to leave. "**I'll be going now. See you Tsukune.**"

"Wait... Why are you saying 'see you' with such a cold face?" Tsukune's inquiry caused Ura Moka to stop and face him. "Please, don't go anywhere. From now on... let's always be together Moka-san."

'Really sweet words and all,' Alex mused a moment after Tsukune spoke to Ura Moka. 'Unfortunately, a certain succubus kind of overheard that one.'

Tsukune only had one response to that revelation. 'Fuck!'

* * *

It would appear that Tsukune has some access to Alex Mercer's old abilities when under duress. Well, not without a price to be paid in exchange. But still, what else is the fallout of the Ghoulification process yet to be revealed? How will the girls take to the truth about Tsukune's true nature? Will Tsukune and Alex be able to master their new self in time to prevent the chaos promised by Anti-Thesis? Will Goku's training be enough to defeat Frieza's ultimate form? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball-

Son of a bitch, not again!

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	6. Unnatural Temptations

**Double of Blacklight to Vampire: Year One**

I really shouldn't have posted this chapter so earlier than the two other fanfiction projects I'm working on, but I just realized that I was so close to completion that I might as well post it ahead of schedule. Probably not the best of ideas, but what can I do?

Speaking of schedule, I think it's high time that I return to my old habit of delaying a chapter until I have at least two completed and give myself a chapter buffer zone, so if next time you noticed that it's taking longer than usual (yeah I know, oxymoron in my case) for the next update, that's the answer. I know, I know, completely unfair for you, the reader, but it helps with my creativity a little bit.

Speaking of edits, many of you may have noticed a little change in the title of the fanfiction with the inclusion of "Year One". The answer is quite simple really: I'm planning on placing the various years of the RosaVamp storyline into separate fanfiction submissions instead of just lumping all the years into one story…whatever the technical term is for the story, data, and chapters. However, this doesn't mean that I'm going to immediately write the season two stories once the first years are completed since I have various other fanfiction story ideas that just won't leave me alone until I at least write out a few chapters or even a story arc.

Granted, this also means that my current fanfiction distraction I'm working on that is basically a crossover between Code Geass and Rosario to Vampire entitled "Code Rosario" and its planned omakes such as those that feature the reactions of the RosaVamp characters to Beavis and Butthead won't be published for some time since it's basically the same with nearly all the other RosaVamp fanfictions on the website including my current three: a retelling of the first year but with some differences. I might as well add some spice to the mix before I contemplate publishing that work of mine.

Oh, and before I forget, I would like to (belatedly) credit Rialga for the inspiration of Anti-Thesis mistaking Tsukune for a Monstrel due to the Blacklight abilities of Alex Mercer. In addition, I would also like to extend my gratitude to Zero-Nightmare for reminding me what the power progression was for Alex Mercer in the first Prototype game. For those two, I would like to present to them a piece of this chocolate internet- KURUMU!

Kurumu – What?

I KNOW that you ate that internet cake that I was saving for my reviewers!

Kurumu – Whatever make's you say that?

For starters, you have chocolate frosting on your face.

Kurumu – Oops!

For the love of- Can you at least TRY to control yourself when sweets are around? First it was cookies and now cakes! That sweet tooth of yours is gonna be the death of you someday!

Yukari – Actually, it almost was in an omake.

Kurumu – What? When?

Yukari – It was when you tried to poison Moka with cookies.

Kurumu – Oh yeah….

Ugh…the people I DEAL with around here…. I'll deal with YOU later succubus. Right now, I got a few things to do such as the following…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

Chapter 6: Unnatural Temptations

Tsukune drank another bottled water, the fifth one that hour if he counted correctly. It was not a very good sign of the changes done to his body. 'Let's just hope that it doesn't get any worse than this.' Alex mused. 'I mean you HAVE seen the manifestation of the ghoul right?'

"Yes, I remember." Tsukune recalled as the last meditation session ended with a frightful encounter with what had happened when you mixed the nature of a ghoul with the blacklight virus and its capabilities. It was not pleasant.

"Ohayo Tsukune!" Tsukune turned as he saw Moka approach him. "My, you're drinking a lot!"

"Yeah, I was feeling really thirsty lately." Tsukune answered.

'Hopefully it's not the worse that could happen.' Alex added.

It was some time down the commute path towards Yokai Academy campus when the pinkette vampire then recalled. "Your bandages were taken off today right?" Tsukune agreed. "That's great.. I was kind of worried that the place where I bit left a mark."

"Everything's okay." Tsukune reassured the pinkette vampire as he revealed the now unscarred neck as he pulled away the collar. "See? It's all neat and clean looking again!"

'Outside, yeah.' Alex mused. 'Inside, oh boy that's a mess! No amount of fire's gonna be enough to make this place all clean again.'

Tsukune partly ignored Alex's statement as he then showed Moka the Holy Lock that was wrapped around his wrist. "Maybe it's because of this charm lock that I'm feeling a lot better than earlier?"

"Lock? You mean the one that the Exorist put on you to seal your ghoul side right?" Moka's innocent question caused Tsukune and Alex to shiver from the mere mention of the ghoul entity before Tsukune recovered enough to answer.

"It seems as if the lock is really doing its job! It feels like my body is doing great lately. It's actually kind of troublesome to be too energetic." Tsukune noted, though Moka was still puzzled by the reaction just a moment earlier.

'Considerin' what we're dealin' with inside, that's probably a good thing.' Just then, Alex remembered something from an earlier event. 'Speakin' of which, Tsukune I think it's time we try it out.'

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked.

'Yes. We couldn't ask pinkie here because of that isolation mood she was in a couple of days ago, granted we gotta ask Princess Fun Bags what he do with Moka to get her to change her mood and all. Though I have to say, they have gotten a bit close since whatever- Nevermind! I'm getting off track. Just ask her to lift her Rosario so we can touch the lock onto the ruby gem.'

"I can ask, but why there?"

'I have a feelin' that whatever happened back at the hospital would be better understood there. I figured that it was obvious enough to try.'

With a simple shrug of agreement, Tsukune asked Moka the favor. With a puzzled look upon her face, Moka could only ask why. "There was something that I barely noticed back during that incident at the hospital and I've been meaning to ask you try it and see what it was."

'**Something doesn't seem right.**' Ura Moka mused with cautioun.

'It does seem strange, but I don't think Tsukune would do anything funny with us.' Omote Moka argued.

'**True, he doesn't seem to be the one to do anything bold and perversive or anything remotely like that intentionally, but the way he asks is suspicious enough as is.**'

'So shall we let him?'

Ura Moke sighed before she replied. '**Might as well. But it would be best if you keep your guard up.**'

Omote Moka nodded as she lifted the Rosario for Tsukune to touch the ruby center with the holy lock. However, the angle of approach was suggestively provockative enough so that when the two objects touched, both Tsukune and Alex heard Ura Moka state '**-I will personally rip his puny little-**'

'RUN AWAY!' Alex warned and nearly caused Tsukune to trip into the trunk of a nearby tree. Yet the damage has been done as not only both sides of Moka Akashiya knew that Tsukune had heard Ura Moka by intuition alone, but they both heard Alex's voice.

"Tsukune, what was that?" Moka questioned. "I heard a voice."

'And we both heard danger.' Alex added, to which Tsukune couldn't help but agree before he answered the vampire.

"Well, it's kind of a long and complicated story, but the barest fact is that there's another…uh…soul inside of me." Tsukune then gestured for Moka to raise her Rosario again and allow contact. "I'll let him explain."

'As if I can actually explain this supernatural- metaphysical- whatever this shit is.' Alex cursed and both Omote and Ura Moka heard his voice.

'**Who is this?**' Ura Moka demanded.

'The name's Alex Mercer, though I'm not sure if you're familiar with the name.'

"How did you get inside of Tsukune and how long?" Omote Moka asked with worried concern.

'I can try to explain, but I think it's better if I showed the two of you.' Alex then explained with the best of his abilities to both Mokas how to enter their own inner self.

_Both Moka's opened their eyes to find that they are now within the abandoned school building that served as the Outcast Monstrel hideout, the place where Tsukune had become a ghoul. Once they were able to get their berings and adjust to the the idea that they were next to their other self, they soon spied Tsukune a short distance away from them. Beside him was Alex Mercer._

"_**Alex Mercer I presume?**__" Ura Moka nearly growled._

"_The one and only." Alex then added. "Well, in here anyway."_

"_What do you mean by that Mercer-san?" Omote Moka asked._

"_**And are you the ghoul-**__"_

"_Oh no, no, no, no!" Alex interrupted. "I was here LONG before that, but to be honest, I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place."_

"_**And that's supposed to mean what?**__" Ura Moka demanded._

"_Well there's a funny little backstory to that one." Alex then asked the two Mokas. "But before I begin, how familiar are you to what happened in Manhattan three years ago?"_

"What's wrong with them?" Kurumu asked the younger witch as Yukari attempted to figure out what had caused the strange death-like stares both Tsukune and Moka had upon their faces. Kurumu had tried to greet both Tsukune and Moka, but neither was responsive and began to panic when Yukari and Mizore had arrived.

"If I'm not mistaken," Yukari began. "Both are in a deep meditative trance."

"Then why not we just wake them up?" Mizore suggested.

"You can't!" Yukari nearly squealed in a panic. "It's more dangerous than waking up a sleep walker!"

"So what can we do?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, we can't do much out here and we can't really wait for them to come back out voluntarily." Yukari strategized. "So we'll have to go in after them."

"How do we do that?" Mizore inquired.

"Well a simple runic array would allow our consciousness to slip in with theirs, but the biggest hurdle is a way to interface with their minds." Yukari sighed. "It's not like any of us can read minds-"

"Perfect! I can do it!" Kurumu exclaimed just before she transformed into her true self. "**Though I'm not sure if it'll work since this is the first time.**" The succubus confessed just as the tip of her tail split open not unlike a flower and touched Tsukune's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Yukari asked, Mizore was just as curious.

"**I'm a succubus, remember?**" Kurumu reminded the two other girls. "**Diving into the dreams of another is a fundamental ability for me.**"

Both Yukari and Mizore were amazed from the revelation. "For someone whose only defining features are her breasts, you could do something like that?" The young witch gasped.

"Don't say 'only'." Kurumu growled. Yukari instructed Mizore in how to draw the runic array and with its completion; they joined hands with Kurumu as she first dove into Moka's mind, followed by Yukari and Mizore.

"_**Do you honestly expect me to believe in such a story?**__" Ura Moka simply could not believe in the tale that was relayed to both her and Omote Moka. The pinkette placed her hands over her mouth due to the shock and utter strangeness of which the story described. She had never heard of such a terrible report until then._

"_Well, that's what happened." Alex stated._

"_**Then how does Tsukune fit into all of this?**__"_

"_It's funny you should ask that because-" Before Mercer could begin, a sudden interruption began with the arrival of the other members of the Newpaper Club minus a certain werewolf and the rumored harem of one Tsukune Aono._

"_**Ugh….where are we?**__" Kurumu asked as she rubbed her head in a vain attempt to sooth out the sudden migrane._

"_Isn't this that monstel hide out?" Mizore pointed out as the other girls began to gather their bearings, just in time for-_

"_**What are YOU three doing here? Never mind that, how did you get in here?**__" Ura Moka demanded._

"_Wow….two Moka-chans….!" Yukari nearly drooled as soon Kurumu and Mizore discover that there were two Mokas: The silver haired Ura Moka and the pinkette Omote Moka._

"_H-How is that possible?" Kurumu exclaimed as her index finger alternated between the silver and pink haired Mokas._

"_This IS a dream that you dived us into right?" Mizore reminded the succubus._

"'_Dive'?" Omote Moka repeated in a question._

"_To be exact," Alex began. "It's more of an 'Inner World' than anything mental from what I can figure."_

"'_Inner World'? Not some kind of dreamscape?" Yukari questioned._

"_Well originally I thought it was a psyche thing but evidence as of late suggest that it's a bit more….I'm not sure if I should classify it as paranormal, supernatural, or metaphysical." Alex shrugged. "Not my field of expertise."_

"_Who are you anyway?" Mizore asked with a tone that suggested lethal intent._

"_For simplicity sake, you may call me Alex Mercer."Alex answered. "And to bring you three up to speed, let me show you a little movie." Alex then manifested images that could only be best described as memories of multiple owners that helped him narrarated a series of events which was started in Hope, Idaho in America in 1969 with a viral expirament of DX-1118 A or Redlight that went out of control which was ultimately contained with the capture of one Elisabeth Greene and her unborn son codenamed 'Pariah' by then Colonel Peter Randal of Blackwatch at the cost of his left arm. _

_The images then shifted to AlexMercer and his own scientific research with Gentek with a muitation of the Redlight Virus that was engineered into DX-1118 C or , the First Biological Warfare Command also known as Blackwatch, feared an information leak from Gentek and decided to cover up the data on Blacklight. These cover ups included the quiet "removal" of the geneticists that were apart of the Blacklight project. The original Mercer fled for his life with a sample of the virus as insurance against any , it was not meant to be as he was cornered in Penn Station and released the virus in a fit of rage and a need of vengeance. He died soon afterwards with an empidemic in full force._

_Soon enough, the images shifted to when the viral clone, codenamed Zeus by Blackwatch, awoke from the morgue with no memory of what had happened and little of what he was and began a journey that lead to a reveal of the origins of Blacklight and the actions of those associated with Blacklight and Hope, macabe journey climaxed with the bare rescue of __Manhattan__ by a nuclear weapon intended by General Randal to liquidate the city and destroy the virus before it got out of hand._

_The three monster girls were shocked and horrified of the truth of the __Manhattan attacks all those years ago. Was the story about the first biological and then nuclear attacks by terrorists a lie, or was it something else entirely-_

"_And this is where those two were when you three came in." Alex gestured first to the two Mokas and then to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore._

"_**I presume this answers my question?**__" Ura Moka crossed her arms as she awaited the information she sought earlier._

"_I'm getting to that." And the images then shifted to the scene of a noticeably younger Tsukune Aono upon a hospital bed and infected with the Blacklight Virus. The viral clone of Mercer then entered the room and, with the use of another body as sacrifice, saved Tsukune from certain death. The images then shifted to Tsukune's and Alex's first Inner World encounter during the events with the Public Safety Commission and the various conversations up to the incident with the Outcast Ayashi and the ghoulification of the body. "And that's basically what happened." Alex concluded._

"_So what about this Ghoul?" Yukari asked Alex. _

"_Well about that-" He was interrupted when the echoes of what were best described as perversion of whale songs were heard. "It's near."_

"_How near?" Tsukune asked as the echoes grew louder._

"_Too close for my comfort." Alex answered as he tried to sense the direction of the source._

"_What was that?" Omote Moka questioned._

"_That would be what happens when you mix a ghoul and the Blacklight virus in the Inner World. Not a pleasant sight." He then pointed at a portionof the roof. "It's right there."_

_However, the support beams were bare of any being or creature._

"_But there's nothing there-" Kurumu was interrupted when the rooftop was ripped open and a horrific quagmire of flesh, chiropteran wings and talons birthed by the deepest pits of nightmares to plague the sleep of Hans Rudolf Giger as it emerged from the hole. The very claws of the strange but terrifying beast seemed to grasp onto the fabric of reality itself as it scrambled towards Tsukune and Alexand bellowed an unholy roar from its impossible maw of serrated scemitars as it widened like a rose from the deepest pits of hell itself. There was no mistake that anything that was entrapped within the strange oriphice would be rendered to ribbons. Beastly eyes linned the very lip of the mawand within the space in between the outer fangs that lined the very precipice of the mawin addition to eyes that lie in parallel to what could be considered the root of each outer fang. At the base of the maw, beneath the reinforced ramplate that covered what could be considered the top of the head were the three eyes of a predator. _

_Ura Moka saw something more than a simple, mindless beast from those many eyes that were missed by the other yokai girls. They shown the light of intelligence, of a predator, a hunter, but one that saw perverse joy in the sufferin of others, in the hubris in its superiority compared to its prey. Eyes that were cold, calculating, ruthless, and deadly to all those that underestimated its strength and power and paid the ultimate price for such ignorance._

_The eyes of a vampire._

_Ura Moka had felt fear, but it was not like the other monster girls and her other self who cowered before the very presense of the hybrid manifestation of ghoul and the Blacklight virus as it slammed its reinforced skull onto an apparent barrier that surrounds and protected Tsukune and Alex. She was not cowed by the sheer physical strength and speed that the creature had, but rather she feared it's potential. This thing was what drove Tsukune to slaughter the monstrels of the Outcast Ayashi and nearly killed the other girls of the Newspaper Club; nearly killed her._

_Before Ura Moka was her real enemy, her true enemy. It was unlike any foe that she had ever encountered for it was not one she could defeat with her strength alone. It was a part of Tsukune, a part that she had unwhittingly placed within him in an attempt to save the human from certain death. Before the vampire was an unconquerable foe, a fabled encounter that no vampire dared wish to battle against. Her fauther had taught her that nearly all monsters of the supernatural world had an unconquerable foe, weather it is by species, a group or a lone individual. An enemy that could not be out smarted, that no training no matter how intense could overcome the shere superiority of the enemy. Vampires were said to be one species of monsters to never have had an unconquerable foe and they had worked to ensure that there was no greater monster than themselves, not even elder vampires who can be defeated by abuse of their paranoia and hubris by younger and more intelligent, tactile vampires._

_This beast, this demonic hybrid was the long feared and long forgotton unconquerable foe of all vampires, not just herself. If it had ever gotten the chance to take over Tsukunes body, there would be little for even the Dark Lords to do to end its rampage. Holy objects might be able to stay the beast, but it will adapt in time. Ura Moka knew, logically and instinctively, that this beast was a foe that she could never defeat as she is then or she would ever be with enough training and study. In her mind she decided that she must prevent this creature from its goal no matter the cost._

"_Wh-why is it trying to attack Tsukune-kun and Mercer-san?" Kurumu questioned. However, this drew the attention of the beast towards her as it slowly stalked towards her, acccesing her body, her very mind to see what it could do with her. It then snorted in disgust and boredom when it returned to the aformetnioned two and slammed its headk against the barrier._

"_And why are there cracks within it?" Mizore's words then struck a blow deep into the hearts of both Mokas from the realization as Yukari theorized._

"_That barrier must be the power of the Holy Lock to seal Tsukune's ghoul!"_

"_But wasn't it supposed to seal the ghoul?" Kurumu asked._

"_Yes, to seal it from taking control." Yukari explained. "And those cracks must have been formed when Tsukune tried to use the power of the ghoul back at the hospital."_

"_So that means.." Mizore began._

"_Each time Tsukune manifests the powers of the ghoul or the Blacklight virus, the power of the Holy Lock weakens until the ghoul-hybrid can break through and take control."_

"_And now would be time to do some damage control." Alex then advised. "Tsukune and I can handle things from here."_

"_We can?"Tsukune inquired with disbelief._

"_Sure! Just not easily." Alex then turend towards the yokai girls. "You guys can go on ahead; it'll take but a moment for us to work something out." The girls reluctantly nodded and soon pulled out from the Inner World of Tsukune._

The female members of the Newspaper Club then opened their eyes to the real world when one Ginei Morioka was just about to take a feel of Kurumu.

"Um….hello! What's are you girls up to?" Gin attempted to smooth out the awkward position he found himself in. Naturally, it didn't end well.

* * *

As the girls walked towards the shoe lockers with Tsukune, they can't help but think back to the revelations about Tsukune and Alex and the thing that stalks deep inside Tsukune's own soul for domination and control over a body that is nearly indestructible and just as lethal in the right hands, or talons as the case is presented.

It was difficult for the girls to spark up a topic with Tsukune due to what had happened earlier. After all, it was hardly relatable when one does not have a demonic creature deep inside of their souls that could take them over each time their own natural abilities were used, let alone have a personality like Alex Mercer.

Just as the girls opened up their respective shoe lockers, Moka remembered something. "Did you know that Yokai Academy will hold its school festival soon?"

"Really? A school festival?" Tsukune asked.

'Let me guess, it's called "Halloween" isn't it?' Alex joked as the holiday initially seemed too conveniently close to this festival, much to Tsukune's annoyance.

"Yeah, I heard it from Gin-sempai that there'll be a huge bazaar and that it'll really be crowded. It'll be very hectic soon. We'll have to do our best..." Moka answered, though her tone of voice was noticeably weak this time.

'There's something wrong with Moka-san, I just know it.' Tsukune noted mentally.

'Yeah, it's a lot noticeable now then earlier.' Alex answered back.

'You knew?'

'I suspected, that's all.' Alex defended. 'Remember, I know just about the same amount of vampire physiology as you do, which is not much.'

'So what do we do?'

'First, we gotta find out what's wrong with her. Askin' her usually helps.'

Tsukune mentally nodded to Alex before he turned towards Moka. "Speaking of which, you don't look too well. Are you okay Moka-san?"

"We- I'm fine so it's no problem! Don't get so close I-" Too late did the pinkette vampire notice the step that ultimately caused her to trip and fall down upon the floor. The impact was enough for Moka to scrape her knee and caused it to bleed.

"Are you okay? Did you get injured?" Tsukune asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I just tripped." Moka reassured Tsukune.

Kurumu couldn't help but find herself giggle from the whole affair. "That's so like Moka to just trip over nothing! Seriously, how air headed can a girl get?"

"I would be careful if I were you Mega Boobs." Mizore warned. "She may be accumulating moe points with Tsukune."

"I doubt it." Kurumu denied. "I'm the cutest girl on campus and no one has more moe then me!"

"You seriously have no idea what 'moe' means."

"Whatever stalker girl! Tsukune, do you think-" Kurumu's train of thought was interrupted when she turned and saw Tskune held onto Moka's thigh in a trance as Yukari looked on with perverted joy. Both the succubus and yuki onna were then reminded of the beastly ghoul that still resides deep within Tsukune and they sprung to pull Tsukune from the trance that could turn him over into the mindless ghoul.

"KYA! Just what are you touching?" A quick and reflexive kick into Tsukune's chin broke the apparent bloodlust that was within Tsukune's eyes.

However, it was not without consequences as Alex Mercer held his chin in pain. "OW! What the fuck's goin' on out there Tsukune?" He yelled out in pain, but then the pain subsided for a moment when Alex was answered in silence. He looked around the shoe locker room to find the now misplaced Tsukune Aono.

"Oy! Tsukune, where are ya? And why the hell are my clothes so tight-" Alex looked down and saw that he was not in his black hoodie and jeans, but rather in Tsukune's Yokai Academy uniform. "…This ain't mine."

* * *

"I'm tellin' yah, I can't!" Alex defended from the wrath of one scuccubus and one yuki onna who demanded Tsukune's return. It was after classes and the start of club activities as the Newspaper Club occupied classroom 1-3 for their club meeting. Currently, it was used to figure out the strange event that happened that morning.

"Yes you can! We saw those images!" Kurumu argued back.

"Look, if I could change this body back to Tsukune, I already would have!" Alex reasoned. "And due to this lock, I can't!" The holy lock dangled with the strange speaker system Yukari had jury rigged so that Tsukune could speak to the others.

Currently, Tsukune attempted to explain his actions to one pinkette vampire. "Even though you say that you were too energetic, I don't think that gives you an excuse to be so perverted." Moka stated.

"**Thats- No! You're mistaken! That's not what happened at all!**"

"Enough with the 'Young and the Restless' alright? We got more pressing issues at hand!" Alex interrupted.

"Like the inability to change back into Tsukune?" Mizore questioned.

"It's more like part of the more important question of WHY this happened rather than Tsukune takin' the blow like usual." Alex correted before he rubbed his chin. "Which is kind of painful considerin' that it was pinkie here that did the blow rather than the silver haired Vampirella." Omote Moka responded with the tinted face of embarrassment and shame.

"It could be due to the fact that the chains of the Holy Lock are damaged." Yukari theorized. "If the links were intact, than Tsukune-nii and Mercer-san would not have switched places when Moka-nee hit them."

"Well that could be it." Alex thought about it. "Just one more issue to deal with the current condition we both have."

"And the way Tsukune-nii touched Moka-san's leg like that," Yukari droned on in her own little fantasy. "If she hadn't been so nervous the two could have-" The train of thought derailed violently courtesy of one succubus and one yuki-onna.

Alex simply groaned in pain as he placed his face in the palm of his hand. "I am SO thankful that I didn't have to deal with a kid like that back in high school, let alone middle school."

"**Techcally,**" Tsukune corrected. "**You are.**"

It took but a moment for the truth to settle into Alex's mind. "Oh fuck me, you're right."

"I'd rather have it be Tsukune-kun, no offense Mercer-san." Mizore answered with a statement that made nearly everyone in the room uneasy with the violet locked maiden.

"That's not what I- Nevermind…!" Alex sighed in how incorrect Mizore had taken his statement just then. However, he accidentally poked himself in the forehead with his claws as he brought his right hand to his face. "Ow! Mother fu- Wait….." He then looked at his hand and saw that it had transformed into one of the many abilities of the viral Blacklight clone body: The Claws.

He didn't immediately recall in that ability's summon but now that it was present and the chains were not damaged, he experimented with the transformation between claw and hand and saw that none of the links had cracked. "…Well that was interesting."

"Wait, how come you can do that?" Kurumu demanded. "I thought that the Holy Lock-"

"Apparently not when this body is in the form of one Alex Mercer. Mainly me."

"**You mean we could have done that back at the hospital?**" Tsukune then groaned in annoyance.

"I'd still lable it as useless for now since we can't exactly switch forms at will." Alex reminded.

"Which brings us back to how will we get Tsukune back?" Mizore questioned just as Yukari awoke from her knuckle-induced slumber. She then dec ided that both the yuki-onna and succubus should be punished with similar impacts upon their skulls.

Alex remembered enough of the young witch's habits to know that the next blow could spark another fight that would only delay whatever plans that could be conjured to fix his and Tsukune's own problem. "Kid, I don't think-" However a miss step accidentally caused him to knock Mizore from her location and received the yuki-onna's washbin to the head.

"That's just not fair!" Kurumu complained just after she gave Yukari retaliatory lumps to her skull. "Why did I get hit and Stalker Girl got away?"

"Well with that empty head of yours, it shouldn't have been that much of a problem." Mizore teased as she deliberately provoked the succubus.

"…ow…." Before the argument could escalate further, nearly all of the monster girls of the Newspaper Club turned towards the accidental victim of the washbin rain. The voice that emanated from beneath the washbin belonged to none other than one Tsukune Aono.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari called out in concern as they helped Tsukune off the ground as they jockeyed with each other for the chance to hold him close to their own bodies.

"Are you alright ~desu?" Yukari asked.

"**Beyond that little encounter with that tub just now?**" Alex's snarkey voice radiated from the impromptu speaker on the Holy Lock. Yukari felt embarrassed from his words and itched to make him pay for those words, if only he did not occupy Tsukune's body at the same time.

"Well Tsukune-kun's better off with me anyway." Kurumu declared as she won the jockey contest with her compeditors of love and pulled Tsukune to her ample bosom. "And you should have come to me if you have those urges, baka!"

"Wait, what?" Tsukune then remembered what Yukari said earier about the incident that morning. "That's not what happened at all!" Tsukune pleaded his innocence to the whole affair. He then turned, but the pinkette vampire left the classroom. "...Moka-san?"

"I've prepared for this long ago..!" Kurumu purred when Mizore pushed the succubus off of Tsukune. "Hey!"

"The one to satisfy Tsukune-kun is me, not you usless Utter Girl." Mizore argued back and soon another fight between the two monster girls began. As Yukari joined in on the melee, Alex Mercer was extremely glad that he no longer had to worry about the pain their arguments caused on the body as the unintended casualty. Tsukune, on the other hand, did wish he could switch places with Alex as Yukari summoned another spell that he barely avoided.

* * *

Tsukune had then downed another bottle of water in his seemingly endless thirst as he thought back to the time when Moka had scrapped her knee. He pondered why he even acted like that even though he had no memory as to why he did such behavior and why the thought of her blood alone caused his mind to go blank.

'That is strange.' Alex commented. 'Why would that thing want more vampire blood? It's already producing the stuff with the body.'

'Could it be that this blood thirst could be the result of Moka-san's vampire blood changing our body into something more like a vampire?' Tsukune asked.

'Possible, but I highly doubt it.' Alex then pondered another reason. 'From what I can gather, most of our strange behavior can stem back to the viral body's need to survive and to become stronger.'

'But how could it even become stronger when it's already making vampire blood?'

It was then that a realization hit Alex. 'When it sensed a stronger vampire to ursurp that power.'

'What do you mean?'

'When we did that..uh…vulcan mind meld thingy we did that morning, that thing must have sensed the kind of power that inner side of Miss Akashiya from her aura alone. It can stand to reason that if a little bit of vampire blood could empower the viral body beyond what it was normally capable of, than if it can access more of her blood-'

It was then that Tsukune noticed a paler skinned pinkette who leaned against a pillar with an open can of tomato juice in hand. Almost by divine timing, Moka's form began to faint. Tsukune barely arrived in time before her body impacted the ground she once stood upon. "Moka-san! Are you alright? You nearly fainted!"

"Tsu-Tsukune...?" Moka breathed as Tsukune helped her back upon her feat. However she still needed to lean against the column to support herself.

"You've been feeling ill and unwell ever since this morning. So there is something wrong, isn't there Moka-san?" Tsukune asked in honest concern as he continued to hold her shoulders.

"No...No it's not... I'm fine... Let go of me... Or I.." The pinkete vampire denied as she weakly struggled against Tsukune's hold upon her.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune was confused as to why Moka had begun to react in such a fashion.

"Let me go... Please!"

Alex, however, had aclearer idea. 'I think it might be about what happened earlier this morning.'

'What? But that was a misunderstanding, a mistake-' Just then, Tsukune noticed how pale Moka's skin had become. Pale enough for him to see the network of veins just beneath the surface of her skin.

_A blink later, Tsukune found himself uncomfortably close to Mercer as the latter pushed Tsukune away. "Keep your distance there kid! Just because we share the same body doesn't mean I swing that way."_

"_KYAAA!" Tsukune exclaimed in surprise as he found himself in this strange inner world which took the shape of the hospital room that he first awoken at the Private Yokai Academy Hospital Annex. "Where am I? What's going on?"_

"_That's what I'D like to know." Mercer asked in reply. "I mean one minute we're doing the whole 'inner monologue' thing that I haven't really come up with a good terminology for and the next you appear right in front of me like you wanna French me or something."_

"_Wha- NO! That's not what happened! Wait…" Tsukune then recalled. "This only occurred when my body suddenly goes into 'auto drive' as you call it."_

"_Which usually comes immediately after blood transfusion or if the vampire blood becomes active." Mercer clarified._

"_Wait, does that mean that-"_

"_No, the Holy Lock still holds. But that doesn't ease my worries."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That there might be something else that we could have missed." Mercer answered. "Anyway, mind tellin' me what happened before this," he gestured to both himself and Tsukune "happened? I mean I got a sensory block out earlier so I'm not exactly sure what just happened outside."_

_The minor revelation troubled Tsukune as he recalled. "Well, after Moka started to struggle, I noticed that Moka was really pale and that her veins were noticeably visible."_

"_And then, you popped up in here. Which could only mean that something else-"_

"IYAAAAA!" Tsukune suddenly found himself ripped back into the real workd when Moka suddenly pushed him away in fright and left him clearly confused as to what had just happened. "What's wrong with you Tsukune? You're acting really weird! Don't come near me again!"

A terrible question then arose to the forefront of Tsukune's consciousness as he raised his now shock shaken hands to his vision. Just what did he do to Moka just now?

"Tsukune?" Moka then realized that her reaction had caused an adverse physical and more than likely psychological effect upon the troubled clone youth. She then took a step towards him. "No.. Listen to me..." She attempted to explain but her physical exhaustion was too much for her conscious mind and soon she collapse and caused Tsukune's panic to escalate.

Later on, in the School Infirmary, the doctor Mayumi Tsumugi reported Moka's condition to the assembled Newspaper Club present there. "She's just a little Anemic, there's no need to worry. She was just a little exhausted. Just eat well, sleep more and she'll get better naturally."

"Moka-nee..." Yukari nearly cried.

"I'll be going off first. Would you mind locking up?" Doctor Mayumi asked the group before she left the clinic station.

"...It's my fault." Tsukune barely breathed out the words, only to leave the young witch confused as to what he had meant.

* * *

It was then that he learned that it was not water that he thirsted for, but rather the blood of a certain pinkette vampire. He then. Did he not return him to his normal, human self?

Later that night, Tsukune had downed his forth bottle of water. However, that much liquid was simply not enough to parch the dryness within his throat. 'What's wrong with me? Wasn't the Holy Lock supposed to fix this?'

'Don't meant to be critical kid, since it can also apply to me as well, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't suppose to work as advertised with that many broken links.' Mercer noted. 'Obviously something's leakin' through.'

'What do you mean?'

'Vampyric blood lust by the sound of things.'

'Bloodlust?'

'Yes, the need to drink blood and I'm pretty sure that we both know who's blood this body of ours is really cravin'.'

'But I thought that the body is making its own vampire blood?'

'That is true; however it's severely weakened due to the Holy Lock's effects and want's out as clearly shown by that thing inside of us. Or worse case, it wants not only freedom, but more power. A notable survival instinct when faced with difficult obstacles or compeditors.'

Tsukune then slammed his fist against the wall, the action which caused cracks to web out and radiate from the point of impact as he then mentally cursed the Exorcist. 'He said that it would bring us back to normal!'

'Kid, this is now the new normal.' Mercer corrected.

"Getting rough aren't we, Aono Tsukune?" Tsukune then turned towards an unknown adult with messy hair.

'A monster?' Tsukune asked Mercer.

'From what the aura vision tells. As to what kind, I got no fuckin' idea.'

"Well, I can't blame you for that... Seeing a girl like that and not be able to 'eat' her, of course you'll be frustrated." The stranger smirked almost lustfully from the thought alone.

'Somehow I don't think he said that in suggestive perversion.' Alex mused, which nearly caused Tsukune to blush with embarrassment.

"...Who are you?" Tsukune asked as he approached the unknown man cautiously.

"**I know very well how you feel, because each and every day I bear the pain and the need to eat yet unable to.**" The stranger then attacked Tsukune with the bladed end of his centipede formed lower torso and cut a wound into Tsukune's shoulder. "**But even when you eat, you have to be satisfied with it... In other words...**"

"Wha-?" Tsukune sucked in each breath from the pain alone.

'There's never a can of raid when you need one.' Mercer mused.

"**The name's Hyakushi. Don't hold a grudge against me for becoming my food.**" Hiyakushi introduced himself before he rushed towards Tsukune with a hungered killer's intent. "**Don't blame me, Aono Tsukune!**"

Tsukune barely dodged the attack in this unexplained fight for his life. "**It's no use even if you run around blindly. Right now, in my eyes, you are just 'prey'.**" Hyakushi taunted. "**A prey needs only to be eaten obediently. I took on this job to kill you, only because they promised that I could eat my fill!**"

'Oh this is just perfect!' Alex groaned in annoyance. 'It's a fuckin' contract killin'! I thought I left that shit back in Manhattan?'

"Who was it that wanted you to kill me? Was it the Outcast Monstrels?" Tsukune demanded just before one of Hyakushi's bladed legs stabbed his own and drew blood.

"**I don't care who, so long as there is something to eat! Isn't it the same for you?**"

"N-Nani? What do you mean by that?"

"**Don't play dumb with me! Aren't you longing to eat that girlfriend of yours? That's no different from me!**" Those words caused Tsukune's mind to flahs an image of when he tried to bite Moka upon her neck. Could this be what had happened when he was knocked into the Inner World? "**I really know how you feel. I was a student here too, and now I live in the Human World. Because I simply couldn't eat humans, I was frustrated! Especially when I am with my beloved woman, it was especially awkward. I want to eat her... I want to dig her guts out... to gnaw upon her bones... to drink my fill of her blood.. **"

'Unfortunately, there are a few humans that think like him as well.' Mercer commented as recalls of news specials that the original Alex Mercer had watched sent chills down Tsukune's spine.

"**Don't you feel the same? You wanna eat, yesss? You give off the 'same' scent as me, Aono Tsukune!**"

"No! I am NOTHING like you!" Tsukune declared.

"KYAAA!" Tsukune and Hyakushi then turned towards the source of the scream as Moka arrived upon the macabe battle. "What happened?"

'Perfect fuckin' timin'!' Mercer cursed.

"Moka-san, run!" Tsukune attempted to warn, however it was too late as the mukadegami dashed towards the pinkette vampire.

"**You came at the right time...**" Hyakushi then entrapped Moka with his own scythe-like limbs. "**We were just talking about you. Don't you know? Despite the honest look upon his face, his mind is filled with the thoughts of eating you. Don't you hate that?**"

"Stop it! I didn't! Don't compare me with the likes of you! I am-" Before Tsukune could finish, the mukadegami used his clawed limbs to slash into Moka's body.

"**Baka. Stop denying it. Be honest like me.**" The mukadegami grinned sadistically as he showed Tsukune Moka's blood from his limgs. "**How is it? Doesn't seeing blood excites you? You wanna have a mouthful right?**"

"Stop it…" Tsukune nearly growled as his fists tightened.

"**But it's too bad, this girl is already mine. I'll eat you both. So obediently come into my stomach and meet her there!**" Hyakushi lashed his clawed tail towards Tsukune for a death blow.

"I AM NOT LIKE YOU SO SHUT UP!" Tsukune roared as his claws slashed through Hyakushi's own bladed limbs. It took but a moment for the centipede monster to register the damage and to howl in horrific pain.

Too late, Tsukune realized that he had accidentally manifested one of Alex Mercer's abilities when the familiar crack of the Holy Lock chain-link was heard. "Oh no…" He gasped in horror before he was forced to parry and block several more attacks from the Mukadegami.

Alex simply sighed as his reaction to the claws. 'At this rate, we won't even be able to see the end of this semester- Or is it technically a trimester around here?'

"**What is this? Such black aura from a monstrel? So you finally shown your true colors eh?**" Hyakushi growled in glee. "**You really are the same as me! Stop pretending to be a good guy in front of me!**" Hyakushi roared as he launched himself towards Tsukune. A swift upper cut to his jaw, nearly decapitated the would-be assassin was enough to knock the the mukadegami into unconsciousness, with his final thoughts in how far more ruthless the former human was compared to himself.

* * *

Some time had past and the pinkette vampire found herself carried upon Tsukune's back as they walked away from the battle with the mukadegami. "Huh? Tsukune, this place is...?"

"Moka-san!" Tsukune exclaimed in joy.

Just then, the pinkette remembered a rather important detail. "Where was that centipede-like monster?"

"I'm not really sure either. When I woke up, only you and I were left. The guy was already gone." Tsukune answered the best that he could. "But I'm glad that Moka-san's injuries weren't that severe."

'Yeah, that was kind of weird.' Mercer noted. 'Granted, you were in a kind of adrenaline rush, berserker rage, who knows what's goin' on in this fucked up body of ours.'

A few tense moment later, Moka then spoke. "I'm too heavy for you right now, am I? Just let me down, I can walk on my own."

'Just don't say a word about the weight.' Alex Mercer advised as Tsukune lowered Moka to the ground. 'This body is fucked up enough as is; we do not need the wrath of a vampiress to add to that particular injury list.'

"..I don't know why, but I feel that you've been avoiding me all day. Is it because I touched your leg? Or..." Tsukune trailed off.

"N-No! You're mistaken!" The pinkette denied.

"Then... It must be because today I've been a little strange... and made you scared..." Tsukune then felt Moka wrap her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"Gomen, the strange one is me. Because... I wanted to suck on your blood so much.. I couldn't focus." The revelation almost had both Tsukune and Alex fall to the ground. Was that all that the pinkette vampire was worried about? "No... just staying by your side... my control is waning... Every month there'll be a few days like this. Seeing that your neck finally healed made me happy. So I didn't want to hurt you again..."

'I could think up a lot of ways to work out the whole 'hurtin' us' problem.' Alex noted, much to Tsukune's chagrin as Moka continued.

"I was holding myself back.. I didn't mean to avoid you."

"I'm so useless... We're troubled by the same issue... But I'm so useless..." Tsukune confessed.

"Eh?"

'Don't go emo on me right now.' Alex warned.

"If you want to suck my blood, it's okay Moka-san." Tsukune clarified.

"Eh? N-No way! Because-" Moka began.

"It's okay. It's okay. If you faint from being anemic, I'll be even more troubled. So tell me earlier next time." The pinkette vampire's only response was to give Tsukune a loving hug.

However, the two were not alone as a familiar cloaked figure looked down upon the tree top with the unconcious and wounded mukadegami hung over his shoulder. "**Isn't that nice? Looks like the 'lock' I gave him is growing well... It was worth using Hyakushi to test you after all, Tsukune-kun.**"

The cloaked figure then turned toward a wheelchair bound youth, barely an adult, near the bottom of the tree he stood. He was quite notable due to his brilliantly light red hair to which many would have easily mistaken the tone to be orange. The skin was notably pale due to lack of time outdoors in the sun as for his equally notable pugy build. The right hand suggests an indricate, tribal yet mysterious tattoo but at the same time is unlike any tattoo known. More like a birthmark than anything artificial if it weren't for the beautifully mysterious patterns of the tattoo itself. "**I presume that you can perform the usual with him?**"

"I can try." The youth answered. "But there's no guarantee that I can figure out a way to control both the ghoul and Blacklight that's inside."

"**I have the upmost confidence that you will succeed.**"

"Well it would be memorable, that's for sure. Granted, I'll need him to agree to it."

"**And I know just the thing.**"

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Aaaaaaand that's a wrap people! Sounds like things are starting to get tense for Tsukune and Alex, what with that eldritch abomination deep inside of them. And who is this mysterious associate of Tenmei Mikogami? What role will he play for the RosaVamp gang and their future encounters with Anti-Thesis? All will be revealed in time, my faithful readers, all will be revealed in time.

Tenmei Mikogami – And people say I'M sadistic and cruel.

SHUT UP!

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	7. Jet Set Graffiti

**Double of Blacklight to Vampire: Year One**

I admit, I wasn't initially going to post this story before I had the next chapters of either Rosario to Human and Two Guys were completed, but the opportunity more or less presented itself and I might as well give one more piece of evidence that I am alive and that I have not given up on these fanfiction projects just yet. It's just been very, very, VERY slow in progress. Especially in all the distractions I've had as of late.

Speaking of distractions, I would like to extend a bit of public thanks to one of my readers for encouraging me to continue writing these stories however slow the work is. Thank you Toby860 for the inspiration to go on. As thanks, I would like to offer you this internet Coke- KURUMU!

Kurumu: What?

Did you have to sink so low as to steal someone else's soft drink? I mean seriously!

Kurumu: Oh….so that what this was…

Can I EVEN get a break anymore? Oh well, maybe next time I'll try an internet steak. The succubus doesn't seem to be the meat-lover kind of gal. Oh and before I forget…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

Chapter 7: Jet Set Graffiti

The next day, during Lunch Hour, the monster girls of the newspaper club noticed that the pinkette vampire was aglow with joy.

"What happened? You seem happy today Moka." Kurumu asked.

"I agree ~desu!" Yukari then added. "Moka-san looks better today, and her skin is so smooth!" The compliment caused Moka to think back to the other night where she had drank Tsukune's blood just after she had hugged him.

Tsukune, however, was almost as pale as death. "On the other hand, Tsukune-kun seems to be drained of energy..!"

'She needs to learn how to take things in moderation!' Alex yelled, though in a tone that heavily suggested that one is either heavily drunk or dead tired. Tsukune simply could not summon the energy for any kind of retort. 'I swear, if that _thing_ doesn't get us, she will!'

Just then, Moka had remembered a thought she had from the other night. "About that... Does your body feel weird Tsukune? It seemed as if the taste of Tsukune's blood has changed..."

'Our blood? Changed? Whatever could she mean?' Alex sarcastically asked.

"Wh-What are you saying? I haven't changed! I'm fine! I'm fine!" Tsukune defended himself.

'Beyond the obvious, mind you.' Alex reminded Tsukune. 'Do I need to show you that new addition we have inside of us?' Tsukune certainly did not want to see that beast that lies deep within anytime soon, if ever.

However, the conversation did not go unnoticed by a certain bluenette succubus. "... Taste of blood? Just what are you two talking about?"

"Um... Kurumu-chan...well..." Moka attempted to explain the conversation just now, with extremely limited suggest. It was enough of a clue to indicate the succubus what she had done with Tsukune and why he was in the state he currently held then.

"MOKAAA! You've been sucking on Tsukune's blood again haven't you?" Kurumu scolded as the two entered into a scuffle as the pinkette vampire attempted to both apologize and defend herself at the same time.

'If we're lucky, hooter's there might knock some sense into her.' Alex mused much to Tsukune's chagrin.

* * *

In the boys' restroom, Tsukune washed his face with cold water as he contemplated upon Moka's words just moments earlier. He wondered if those changes would explain those strange urges the other day with the pinkette vampire.

'I really can't let this go on.' Tsukune sighed. 'Maybe I should talk to the Exorcist again. I want these peaceful days to continue."'

'You call that little argument between those girls "peaceful"? I'd hate to see what you consider chaotic and war.' Alex questioned.

'You know what I mean.' Tsukune countered. 'I just want to be with my friends, that's all.'

'Well you know what they say "All good things must come to an end." so it would be best if you take advantage of this livestile of ours for all its worth before it ends.' Alex advised. Unbeknown to either of them, Tsukune was not the only one within the restroom who left before he was noticed.

'I know that, considering where we are and what we are. I mean, what else could go wrong-' At that moment, Tsukune found himself surrounded by mysterious men in black suits and armed with daggers and swords. One would assume that they were almost similar to agents of some government agency.

'You just HAD to say that, didn't you?' Alex chastised just as Tsukune cursed his luck at that moment in time.

"Aono Tsukune. Are you the editor of this newspaper?" One of the agents showed Tsukune the counterfeit newspaper. "You're hereby detained and a suspect as a member of 'anti-thesis'."

Tsukune took the copy and read its contents. "Wh-what is this? What's going on? Whose this 'anti-thesis'?" He exclaimed in surprise and confusion.

'And seriously, shouldn't they be arresting Gin? He's the club president and editor, not us.' Alex complained.

"Enough, just follow us." The black suited agents ordered. From afar, the Newspaper Club watched the whole affair unfold before their eyes.

'I wasn't fast enough. But why only take Tsukune?' Gin thought as the agents lead Tsukune away.

* * *

Tsukune was lead down corridors and stairways that lead deeper and higher into the most mysterious recesses of Yokai Academy.

"Um.. Can you tell me where I'm going?" Tsukune asked.

"...Just follow us." The agent responded. "Regarding the newspaper, the Board Chairman and Headmaster wishes to speak with you." From the answer, Tsukune then wondered exactly what the strongest monster and leader of Yokai Academy wants to talk to him about.

'Nothing good, that's for sure.' Alex mused. 'For once, can't it be something good like a new car or something like that?'

"But I can't drive-" Tsukune said under his breath before he corrected himself. "I don't have a license to drive, especially not in Japan."

'You mind? I'm tryin' to have happy thoughts about this whole cherade.' Alex complained. 'You do remember the kind of mess we found ourselves in right? So at least give me the pleasure of being delusional so that reality doesn't hurt as much when it comes.' Tsukune couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

Soon enough, Tsukune was lead into an office that had a more arcane atmosphere then that of an actual office with much of the ambient lighting from candles mounted upon skulls. "Sorry to intrude, we've brought Aono Tsukune as ordered."

"**You've come Aono Tsukune-kun? Don't be so tense, relax...**" The voice of the headmaster was strongly familiar to both Tsukune and Alex. As the eyes adjusted to the ambient light, the identity of the board chairman was revealed to them. "**It's been a while Tsukune-kun.**"

"E-Exorcist?" Tsukune exclaimed.

'Oh you got to be fuckin' kiddin' me!' Alex exclaimed in a groan. He should have known from the string of misfortunes the both of them had at this school.

"**I rarely 'kid' when I am serious.**" Tenmei Mikogami answered.

'And when you aren't serious?' Alex asked as Tsukune mentally attempted to get over the shock that was before them.

"**I can be a real laugh riot.**" Mikogami declared with a devilish grin.

'So you claim.' Alex countered, unconvinced of Tenmei Mikogami's claims.

Enough time had passed for Tsukune to get over the earlier shock; however Mikogami had another shock ready for the unfortunate youth.

"**Quit school.**" The Board Chairman finally said with his back towards the youth.

"Nani?" Tsukune asked in great confusion.

'Yeah, what gives?' Alex questioned as well.

"**That's the purpose of your presence here.**" Mikogami explained. "**Tsukune-kun, Mercer-san, as of today you are expelled from Yokai Academy.**"

"Expelled? But why? I've explained it several times that it wasn't me!" Tsukune protested.

'Not to mention that it should be that dog up here since he IS the editor.' Alex reasoned. 'But then again, that's not the real reason is it?'

"**Quite perceptive, Mercer-san.** **The problem doesn't lie with that. To be truthful, this Anti-Thesis problem have been around for quite some time.**" Mikogami explained. "**Recently, the one who has vandalized the school has given me quite a number of headaches. This individual runs especially fast, the only reason why he hasn't been caught up to now. The academy cannot allow this to go on any further. Otherwise we won't be able to answer to the other students.**"

'So in short, we're the scapegoat?'

"**For precisely that reason.**"

"Wha- That's not fair!" Tsukune exclaimed.

'You do remember what "fair" is like out there in the real world, right?' Alex reminded Tsukune of the assimilation of memories of Manhattan within their collective minds.

"Yes, but that-"

"**That aside, how is the holy lock I have given you?**" Mikogami drew attention to the object in question that hung from Tsukune's wrist. "**...Are you worried about the seal? Just one look and you'll see that the chains have begun to break.**"

'Unfortunately, we've noticed.' Alex replied.

"**The reason is quite simple really; the item was not made specifically for you, defects such as that could not be avoided.**" The Board Chairman explained as Tsukune saw the cracks of the two links upon the chain. "**When your supernatural aura becomes too strong, that won't be able to hold and it will be broken. That's why it's starting to break.**"

"But isn't there-" Tsukune began.

"**If you value your life, leave the academy immediately and lead a peaceful life. The newspaper incident is a great opportunity for you.**"

"Demo... I have friends-"

"**Friends? Are you serious? The only reason you are in this situation is because of those people you call friends. Wake up Aono Tsukune.**"

'So that's it? Out to the wild world beyond?' Alex questioned. 'I'm not sure how knowledgeable you are about the human world but last I checked there was a manhunt for certain individuals likes us and-'

"**That is beyond my control.**" Mikogami answered.

'Well that answers it. Thanks a fuckin' lot.' Alex groaned. 'Blackwatch Labs and quarantine, here we come…'

Some time had passed after Tsukune left Tenmei Mikogami's office when he heard a voice. "Blackmail?" The chairman and headmaster of Yokai Academy turned towards the wheelchair bound associate who emerged from a hiding spot from the former human's eyes. "That was your idea?"

"**Merely a catalyst; a means to an end.**" Mikogami answered.

"Haven't changed a damned thing since all those years ago." The orange-locked youth recalled. "Just as sneaky, conniving, and manipulative as ever."

"**I am one of the Dark Lords; it's an entitlement of my title and position.**"

"Not to mention flaunting your power to everyone else who gives a damn."

"**Oh, I almost forgot about that.**" Mikogami then recalled. "**How is your 'condition' at this current moment in time?**"

"Same as it's always been; shitty." The youth answered. "No thanks to a certain vampire, but what could I do anyway?"

"**So have you-**"

"No, no. I still want to 'thank' her personally. Practically the only thing I can look forward to since I became an 'associate' of yours." He then added. "Your 'assignments' haven't made it any easier, especially with my 'condition'."

"**Now don't be like that, Chester-kun, where's that jovial spirit that so characterize you?**"

"With you around? Out to lunch." The youth known as Chester then maneuvered the wheelchair toward the door. "I assume that the kid will accept his future employment soon?"

"**Within the hour if the variables work out favorably.**"

"Then you'd know where I'd be. Don't be too long sending him 'there'." And Chester closed the door behind him.

* * *

Some time later, Tsukune found himself outside the main office floors and upon the access rooftop of the academy, alone with his thoughts and Alex as both reflected the rather macabre truth that was told to the both of them. Any pleasant thoughts that could have been made manifest was difficult for either to conjure to alter their shared mood.

'To be honest, this should have been something that we both should have seen commin'.' Alex mused. 'Granted, it doesn't make it any easier.'

'But how could the Exor- I mean the Headmaster just expel us like that?'

'Because apparently they're doin' a shitty job tryin' to get the real guy so you're easy pickin'?' Alex mused. 'Reminds me of Blackwatch in a way, which thankfully doesn't involve guns this time. But the real question is how are we gonna break this to the others, especially-'

"Ah! Tsukune!" Moka called as she approached him with a cardboard box filled with issues of the newspaper and a sighed attached which warned readers of the fake copies.

'Speak of the devil.'

"Moka-san." The ghoulified viral copy barley greeted.

"Thank goodness! I was getting worried about you! Ever since you were detained, everyone back at the club had been working hard to clear your name! Anyway, it's good that you're alright now."

'Oh if she only knew the truth.' Alex added as both recalled the true reason why they were expelled. Politics could be very cruel and harsh under the right artist.

"It's alright... Moka-san..." Tsukune stated, his tone heavily suggested that the efforts of the Newspaper Club were all in vain.

"Nani?" The pinkette vampire questioned.

"You guys... don't have to worry about me anymore..."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Moka asked with increased worry in her voice.

"Moka-san...I-" Tsukune couldn't bear to tell Moka what he must do. He then turned to run, but prevented from the act when the pinkette took hold of his arm.

"Wait, Tsukune...!" Moka pleaded, however the weight of the holy lock violently recalled his reason for expulsion when the words Tenmei Mikogami echoed in his mind. He then pulled his arm from the vampire's grasp and down the stairwell to leave a confused pinkette behind.

* * *

'Yeah, that could have ended better.' Alex half-chastised Tsukune as both sat upon the roofing some time after the encounter with the pinkette vampire.

'How could I even tell Moka-san what the Headmaster told me?' Tsukune lamented. 'I just don't know what to do? I don't want to leave my friends-' Just then, he heard the sound of a spray can as its contents were shaken. Tsukune turned to see that it was held by some student with a baseball cap on.

"What's the matter? You seem depressed... Aono Tsukune." The unknown baseball cap donned student asked, though there was little concern in his voice.

'Understatement of the year.' Alex sarcastically mused and almost wished that he had eyes to roll in response. 'No offense.'

"It must be... because of the newspaper issue that we've crated that caused you to get into trouble by the academy management." The unknown student confessed, which turned into a boon for both Tsukuen and Alex.

'Did you just-' Tsukune began.

'Yeah, and I think I have an idea of what we could do to fix our little expulsion problem.' Alex pondered.

'Great minds do think alike.'

'Well technically we are sharing the same brain.'

"The newspaper and the graffiti are one and the same. Although it's simple, it has the ability to control information...! In the future, I'll use this method to hunt down the rest of you." The self-proclaimed graffiti terrorist stated as he completed his latest message of 'Death to the Academy'.

'You got a plan on how to catch him, right?' Tsukune asked.

'I'll tell ya once I figure that little part myself.' Alex answered. 'For now, I'm improvisin'. One that doesn't involve us breakin' another chain in the lock, mind you.'

'That doesn't sound too good.' Tsukune mentally groaned before he turned back towards the graffiti terrorist before him and demanded, "Why are you doing this? I didn't even know the existence of Anti-Thesis..!"

"Don't know the particular reason myself, so I can't blame ya." The graffiti terrorist admitted, nearly caused Tsukune to trip. "All I know is that the higher ups are targeting you guys."

"However," He continued. "Anyway, our group... Midou and Mako have been taken care of by you guys. That's why he indents not to let you guys off I figure."

"Then... That means.. You guys are-" Tsukune was interrupted when the graffiti culprit literally ran circles around him and used his bladed feet to make cuts into his body. Few of the cuts were steep enough to cause permanent damage, but one can postulate that such a skill was held back rather than a lack of such lethality.

"**What a slow reaction! With your speed, you'll never catch up to me and my legs!**" The graffiti terrorist taunted as he brandished his ice-skate like limbs.

"Y-your one of the Outcast Monstrels..?"

"**Yep! Our group is Anti-Thesis!**" The Anti-Thesis Graffiti Monster answered.

'Well at least we know what we're up against.' Alex mused. 'And considering that he has a speed advantage, we gotta find a way to kill it quick. Oh if only the school had begun to work on the roofing right now, we'd have some tar to use.'

"**You can die now, since you understand!**" The anti-thesis member then swung his lethal legs towards Tsukune's head to decapitate the body part with one blow.

"STOP!" The graffiti artist was mere millimeters from Tsukune's death when he turned back to see that Moka had appeared upon the rooftop.

"M-Moka-san?" Tsukune exclaimed.

'Oh crap, the whole thing just gone to shit.'

'Nani? What do you mean Alex-san?' Tsukune questioned.

"**You're from the Newspaper Club..?**" The Anti-Thesis member questioned.

"...Please, don't harm him..! Even if you don't do anything, he won't be able to stay in school!" Moka pleaded.

'Well that's one problem taken care of.' Alex noted. 'Now if only we could have an easy answer to the one we're currently engaged with right now.'

"Mo-Moka-san? How did you...?" Tsukune began.

"Gomen, I went to ask the teacher." Moka answered. "However, I don't want to be separated from you. Even if you're expelled, I don't want to leave you..." She then placed a hand upon her chest to showcase her sincerity. "I'm quitting school as well... If Tsukune returns to the Human World, I'll come along..."

'Well, at least our presence alone would improve her reintroduction into the Japanese school system, assuming that she can get herself out of this little pile of shit we just got ourselves into.'

'What do you mean?' Tsukune asked.

'Are you seriously askin' that question?' Alex berated. 'Where have you seriously been each time when-'

"**Expelled? That's too bad... Aren't things going rather too well?**" The monstrel mused with genuine surprise. "**But it's alright. We've already decided to destroy everyone in the Newspaper Club. I'll just kill the girl as well since she's already here.**"

'That's what I was talkin' about!' Alex exclaimed.

"W-Wait!" Tsukune called out.

"**If you think you can stop me before I cut off her pretty little head off, then go ahead and try.**" The monstrel taunted.

"I said wait-" Too late, the Anti-Thesis member dashed toward Moka. Tsukune struggled against his injuries to stop him.

"**What a joke. You thought you could catch up to me with those legs? What an idiot!**" The graffiti monstrel taunted.

'I have to stop him before Moka-san gets hurt!' Tsukune mentally screamed as both the the vision pinkette vampire's genuine determination to follow him back to the human world and Tenmei Mikogami's final words to him flashed before his consciousness.

'Careful Tsukune,' Alex warned. 'Push yourself too hard and you'll-' Too late, the graffiti monstrel took a swing towards Moka and missed by a wide margin. Those who participated in this incursion by Anti-Thesis looked on in surprise as Tsukune's left arm mutated into a strange whip-like biomass that held fast to the monstrel's shoulder with its claws. '..Break another chain…' Tsukune mentally cursed.

"**What? No one told me that I was facing a monstrel!**" The graffiti monstrel exclaimed before he turned back towards Tsukune with bladed limbs ready to strike. "**Whatever, die traitor!**"

'Think fast!' Alex exclaimed. Almost by instinct, Tsukune swung the Whip fist out to the side which caused the graffiti monstrel to slam into the rod iron railings that lined the rooftop. Inertia from the maneuver then caused him to bring the captive monstrel up into the air in a circular motion which concluded with the member of Anti-Thesis slammed onto the floor which formed a rather impressive crater as a result. It took but a moment for Tsukune to realize what just happened and what he had done. '…Not a bad idea.'

"T-Tsukune!" The pinkette vampire rushed towards Tsukune as he collapsed from his earlier injuries. All the while she wondered why he was so powerful when the lock was supposed to seal the vampire blood within him.

"...I did it..." Tsukune weakly declared. It was the first time he was able to bring out the power of the vampire blood from his own will alone, even though it was not intentional.

'Yeah, let's not try that again.' Alex advised. 'There are only so many links this thing has.'

"**Not bad... Not bad at all..**" The duo turned and saw Tenmei Mikogami along with his black suited agents. "**Ignoring the danger, with the 'mind' set on protecting. And also controlling the unstable 'power'.**"

'I wouldn't exactly call it 'controlling'.' Alex mused.

"You... why are you here..?" Tsukune asked .

"**You've also helped us capture that problematic graffiti culprit. Tsukune-kun, you've passed. Therefore, your expulsion has been canceled.**" It was then that both Tsukune and Alex realized that they were used, that they were simply bait for the graffiti monstrel of Anti-Thesis.

'The ass hole!' Alex exclaimed with venom.

"**Mercer-san please, you shouldn't use such foul language in front of a lady.**" Mikogami smirked.

'Give me a body of my own and I'll show ya some 'foul language' and shove it up your ass hard!'

"What's going on?" Tsukune demanded.

"**It's quite simple: I'm cancelling your expulsion from the academy, under one condition.**"

'Fuckin' figures!' Alex growled in frustration. 'So what is it?'

"**Both of you must support this school. Understand, Tsukune-kun, Mercer-san?**"

"And by that you mean…?" Tsukune inquired.

"**The Academy Festival is coming up and we're short on people. This condition should be fine with you. Of course, you have the option to refuse and I'll expel you this instant.**"

'So basically it's we become your lackey or you kick us out.' Alex noted. 'Oh well, I've heard of worse deals.'

"No.. Don't do it Tsukune!" Moka pleaded. "You don't know what dangers you'll be facing!"

"No..." Tsukune stated firmly. "At this rate, I won't be able to regain myself." He then stood up and faced Tenmei Mikogami with strong determination. "I consent. If it allows me to be with everyone."

"**Excellent.**" Mikogami smirked. "**However, as you are now, you are not so reliable.**"

"Huh?" Tsukune, Alex, and Moka exclaimed in confusion.

"**But I do know of an answer to your current dilemma. There is one who will train you to utilize your powers effectively and with minimal threat to the Holy Lock, if any.**" Mikogami then turned, but then gestured to Tsukue. "**Follow me, Tsukune-kun.**"

* * *

Seems like things are starting to heat up around Youkai Academy, and now our mysterious person has a name, but what is his purpose here? What is Mikogami planning to do with Tsukune and Alex? What does this have to do with the current threat of Anti-Thesis?

Mikogami: And do you have to sound like a soap opera narrator?

HEY! I'm trying to add some suspense for the readers!

Mikogami: Trust me, it's not working.

Oh fuck you and that hood of yours too!

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Double of Blacklight to Vampire: Year One**

GOMEN NASAI! I didn't mean for this update to be delayed for this long! I'm currently stuck in a segment of a chapter in one of my fanfiction projects (you can probably tell which one is the problem fanfic by now) and it's more of the "filling the blanks" for that particular scene. I have an idea of how to end it, just not how to lead it. Rest assured that I have not abandoned either one of them, I just have...creativity issues...

However, this just means that subsequent chapters probably won't be seen as quickly, so you'll have to forgive me if it takes twice as long for the next chapter to be posted. Sorry...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Nor did I have any hand in the creation of either media. Other familiar concepts, ideas, and characters are also not my own. In short, I am not worth the lawsuit charges.

_**Chapter 8: The Inside Monster**_

After Tsukune was lead into the deepest floors of the academy, Tenmei Mikogami showed him and Alex a strange doorway that impossibly lead to another world. To be frank, they should not have been as surprised as they were by then. 'And this place is…?'

"**Another world, an alternate dimension if you will of my own creation that I call 'Paradise'.**" Mikogami answered.

'Played "god" much?' Alex sarcastically asked.

"**Oh no, this is quite a simple conjure project. Nothing as grand as an entire universe, more like a pocket dimension to put it into describable words.**"

"A pocket dimension?" Tsukune questioned as he observes a ringed planet upon the sky just beyond the door frame.

'Modesty just doesn't work with ya.' Alex admitted with some venom.

"**Inside awaits your trainer who will show you how to control your excess vampire yoki.**" Tenmei explained. "**Follow his orders to the letter and you will succeed. After all, he is quite knowledgeable on similar condition that you both have.**"

'Similar to our condition?' Alex questioned. 'This won't end well for us will it?'

"We have no choice." Tsukune stated as he stepped through the door frame and onto a grassy field. "It's either this or expulsion."

'Doesn't mean that we'd have to like it.' Alex mused. 'And for the record, I support the expulsion option. We're not lucky enough to expect otherwise with this little assignment of ours we have now.'

"Well this place seems nice enough to warrant the name 'Paradise'." Tsukune mused as he had a good enough view of the strange world around him. "I mean one wouldn't mind having a- Is that a flying whale?"

"Tsukune-san?" Tsukune turned to see Rubi some distance away, though with a leather collar and an attached chain.

"Rubi-san? What are you doing here?" Tsukune questioned the elder witch. "Are you supposed to be my trainer?"

'I'm more curious about the collar thing she has around her neck.' Alex noted. 'Wait…Didn't that headmaster say that the trainer was a "he" just-'

Just then, Tsukune and Alex heard the clasp of a hand cuff upon the right wrist. Tsukune turned to see a wheel-chair bound youth with bright red-orange locks who attached a chain to the holy lock and was in the middle of an installation of a strange speaker system upon the lock itself. "No, that would be me."

To say that both Tsukune and Alex were shocked and surprised would be a fatal understatement. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

'How the hell did he sneak up on us like that?!' Alex exclaimed. "**He's in a fuckin' wheelchair for crying out loud!**"

"I've had experience." The unknown individual explained. "Though none of them include mind reading, hence this little speaker here. Which, considering what I heard of the person who's suppose to help me with this, is probably a good thing."

"Wait, you know about-" Tsukune began.

"The name's Chester, Derick Chester." Derick interrupted. "And in case you were wondering, blame Tenmei."

"**Who?**"

"The Board Chairman and Headmaster of the establishment beyond the dimensional walls of this so-called paradise." Derick answered.

"So you're the one who's suppose to train us how to use-"

"Both the ghoul and Blacklight abilities." Derick answered once again to the surprise of both Alex and Tsukune. "Don't act so surprised. I was more or less briefed on your rather 'unique' condition before and after the conversion. But to be honest, I'm not really sure if what I had in mind would really work in the short term, let alone the long. Viral mutation and the supernatural don't tend to mesh well so I'm basically making this up as I go along."

"**Such a vote of confidence.**" Alex mused.

"Haven't backed down from a challenge yet." Derick answered. "Though to be honest, I should start making a habit out of that."

"**I'll take it that you're not exactly thrilled with this assignment?**"

"With Mikogami involved, it's rarely a trill ride if ever." Derick stated before he added a moment later. "Again, the Headmaster."

"So what did you have in mind for our training?" Tsukune asked.

"First off are baby steps." Derick answered. "To be blunt, control and focus of that quagmire that's your aura. We'll save those Blacklight Abilities for another time, especially those radical biomass powers of Mercer's…..or was it Zeus? I could never figure stuff like that out."

"**Just call it Mercer's abilities for simplicity sake**." Alex answered. "**I kinda prefer to be called Alex anyway since….well, I was pretty much called that for as far as I could recall.**"

"Fair enough." Derick agreed and then he turned toward's Rubi. "Tojo, the whip if you please?"

"**Whip?**" Alex said in sudden confusion and worry. "**What does a whip have to do with the whole aura controlling training?**"

"And why is Rubi-san wearing a chained collar-" Tsukune asked as well when he suddenly realized the handcuffs. "Wait, why are we chained together?"

"It's because it's part of your training to control your yoki, your lifeline even." Rubi answered as she handed Tsukune the whip. "You should hold it in your left hand."

"**And this whip is for..?**" Alex asked.

"For the training of course." The elder witch stated before her next trail of thought caused her to blush. "But it's not that I'm asking Tsukune to hit me with it! But…if he want to…"

"Wh- No thank you! I'm not into that stuff!"

"**Yeah, once is a bad enough memory for me!**"

"Mind out of the gutter if you don't mind? We do have a schedule to keep." Derick reminded Rubi.

"Okay." Rubi lamented from the choice, but continued. "The whip you're holding is called 'Belmont' that was used by a legendary monster hunter. It has the ability to cancel ou t magic of all types."

"…**.I'm not sure why, but I smell a lawsuit.**"

"How does it cancel magic?" Tsukune asked.

"From what I can tell, physical interactions. Touch to put it simply." Derick stated. "Anyway, give it a light crack and you'll have an idea of what I had in mind for your training."

With a shrug, Tsukune gave the Belmont whip a light swing that ended in a mellowed sound of the familiar crack. However, at the moment of the supersonic motion of the whip tip, both Tsukune and Alex felt a current of the ghoul yoki rush out of their body and conducted through the chain which then flowed into Rubi's body akin to an electric shock. "R-Rubi-san!"

"**What the fuck is that all about?!**"

"The basis of your training." Derick explained. "The holy lock you wear keeps your ghoulish aura in heck, suppressing it in other words. With the Belmont's magic canceling powers you can use those energies at will. But since you were…well for the sake of argument let's just say that you were human. Anyway, since you were human, you have no experience in wielding such supernatural energies and you take out so much energy that it breaks the physical seals of the Holy Lock itself. So Miss Tojo here is serving as a substitute for the Holy Lock."

"You did that knowing what would happen to Rubi-san?!"

"**And I suppose that there's a reason why you didn't connect yourself?**"

"Several actually." Derick answered. "One: I don't want to get shocked myself."

"**Figures…**"

"Why you-" Tsukune began.

"I'm not finished." Derick interrupted. "Reason number two: You need a reliable form of feed back to tell you that you're using the aura correctly, that you put in enough energy and focus into an attack without going overboard. Three: You would take the training seriously if someone you cared about is on the line. Unfortunately, I read that part on your file."

"That doesn't give you the right to- Wait, I have a file?"

"Let me finish." Derick demanded. "Reason number four: Miss Tojo here volunteered to be the feedback for your training. And finally number five: She's a masochist. I mean this is probably her version of carnal heaven. Personally, it's kind of disturbing but I'm working with what I got."

"And you didn't have different ideas for training me?"

"This was the best I could come up with on such short notice. I mean you're no typical subject."

"It's alright Tsukune-san." Rubi stated as she got back onto her feet. "I wanted to help you learn how to control your yoki properly. It's the least I could do, especially after all that you and the others have done back at Witch Hill."

"Now that the explanation's out of the way," Derick began. "Let's do a few more swings and get a rhythem going."

"But I-" Tsukune began.

"This is for your own good." Derick answered. "Trust me on this, you'll live longer."

"**And how do you know this exactly?**" Alex question. "**I mean you're stuck in a wheel chair for starters.**"

"Well, I have my ways." Derick answered before he closed his eyes for a moment. Soon afterwards the strange tattoo on his right wrist began to glow an eerie light and he touched the arm rest of the wheelchair, strange magics flowed into the frame like electricity as the simple contraption metamorphosed into an enchanted pair of exoskeleton legs which allowed Derick to walk as if he was a healthy human being. "Like this for example."

Both Tsukune and Alex were dumbfounded for several moments. Then Tsukune broke the silence. "What kind of monster are you-"

"Actually I'm human." Derick answered.

"**You sure about that?**"

"Humans can cast magic; however something must be givin' up in exchange."

"**Which is?**"

"Chester-san's life span." Rubi answered. "Each time he cast a spell or performs any kind of magic, his life shortens."

"What?" Tsukune exclaimed. "If that's true, then-"

"Relax! I go the whole thing handled." Derick reassured. "So long as I keep to the more simple, low level magic I only loose a second at most."

"A second?"

"Yeah, I was pretty unwieldly at first. Kind of like you right now." Derick commented. "Hell, before I got this little ability of mine I was slated to live up to ninety-four or so. Now it's…." The bright red headed youth then counted upon the digits upon his fingers as he performed mental calculations. "Sixty-eight is the longest I can expect to live. Barring any unnatural causes like a bullet wound to the head of course."

"So how did you control it?" Tsukune asked.

"Where'd ya think I got this training idea from?" Derick then turned back to Rubi. "Miss Tojo, a crow if you could be so kind?"

* * *

Puppet crow after puppet crow, Tsukune swung with Belmont to destroy the manifestation and each time the elder witch was jolted by the excess yoki his body produced with seemingly no improvement over the control. It frustrated to no end.

Derick Chester did little to alleviate the problem. "Mr. Aono, I know that you have a thing about keeping your friends happy and all, but this is training for YOUR benefit. So stop acting like a giggalo and focus!" Naturally, both Tsukune and Rubi blushed though for different reasons.

"**Oi! Stop givin' the witch ideas!**" Alex argued.

"How else am I supposed to motivate him?"

"How can I even learn to control my yoki with something like a whip?" Tsukune asked.

"**And on his left hand of all places too.**" Alex added.

"That left hand represents his control of his aura." Derick answered. "If he can control the whip with his weaker hand, he can have a better gauge of how much of his power he is using in each strike than if he's using his superior hand. And stop treating the Belmont like its some unwieldly weapon." He advised. "It's much more accurate than you give it credit."

"How can I even tell if I'm improving or not?" Tsukune justly answered.

"Outside of the lightbulb you're now attached to?" Derick answered. "If you didn't feel it by now, then soon enough you'll feel the flow of the aura flowing throughout your body, the way the current moves as you move your body in combat. Once you do, the Belmont will be most helpful in having you learn how to channel those energies to where it's needed, economize the amount so that you don't use more than is absolutely necessary with each action, and focus that aura into the strike, preferably away from the Holy Lock."

"Maybe I'm just a bad student." Tsukune then sat upon the ground with his head hung low.

"**Well it does explain your average grades.**" Alex noted much to Tsukune's chagrin.

"You're wrong!" Rubi exclaimed. "You're actually getting better at controlling the yoki." She then blushed. "That last one….actually…felt kind of good…."

"I'll take that as a good sign, disturbing it may be." Derick then turned back towards Tsukune. "It shows that you're improving compared to how you were at the start of it. You will learn to control and focus it effectively, but it will still take time."

"I guess." Tsukune mused. "I mean, you were able to work out your own control issues."

"Yeah, it's like trying to flex your Keagel muscles." Derick stated. "You have the gist of how to do it, but it'll take a while before you see the results of your efforts."

"My what?"

"**You're too young to understand that one.**" Alex answered. "**MUCH too young.**"

"Anyway, let's take a breather if we can. We'll resume in about fifteen minutes." Derick advised.

"What do you mean by 'if we can'-" Before Tsukune could even complete his question, a large quanity of liquid splashed upon his head. He turned around and saw the form of a wyvern. "A-A dragon?!"

"A wyvern to be exact." Derick corrected. "And that's the reason why I said that."

"Kya! I thought this was a sanctuary? A paradice?!" Rubi exclaimed in worry.

"It's kind of funny when you realize that those words are pretty relative." Derick noted. "To be exact, this place is a paradice for endangered monsters and creatures that are, um…let's say difficult to control for lack of a better phrase."

"You mean that you knew and yet you-" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Which means that we're now on the live combat part of the training, though I didn't really expect them to come this early."

"Live combat?!" Tsukune, Alex, and Rubi exclaimed almost in union.

"Yeah, it's pretty much keeping a cool head under pressure. Anyway, you know what to do so start swingin'."

"But Rubi-san-"

"Still has her part to play." Derick concluded just as more anthropod-like monsters appeared from the nearby wood and slowly began to surround the trio. "Huh, well this is interesting? Usually these bugs don't really dare come out of the open whenever there's a wyvern around. You must smell tasty to 'em."

Tsukune sighed in defeat as he readied the Belmont for battle. It was now a flight or fight encounter and the "flight" option was something he could not choose for numerous reasons, chief among them is the instinctual logic that these creatures could easly overtake them if they would ever try to run away.

The first to strike was the wyvern to which the Belmont struck against its impossibly durable hide as it only brused it at best and the reaction of the excessive aura was the same as Rubi was shocked by the unused portion of supernatural energy. The wyvern sub species member backed away from the range of the Belmont's strike but it did not leave the area. The stereotypical giant insects took the chance to attack Tsukune as well but were easily killed with each strike of the enchanted whip. Soon enough, they learned that the strange object within their prey's hands was something to be wary of as they each made their own individual strategies to out maneuver their target.

"**Looks like they can learn.**" Alex mused. "**Lot smarter than the average but, that's for sure.**"

"Yeah, they fear the whip." Tsukune agreed. "Perhaps we can use it to-"

"You can't!" Rubi declared. "It's more important that you learn how to control your yoki in actual battle, I will be alright."

"Uh…okay…" Tsukune reluctantly agreed as he readied the Belmont once more. "But there are so many enemies-"

"**The original Mercer faced off lot more then that,**" Alex reminded Tsukune. "**And they had guns, lots of em.**"

"But he didn't have such limitations as the Holy Lock." Tsukune argued back just after he sliced a bug-monster in half with a single stroke.

"**Yeah, you got a point there.**"

"Think of it as practice for real combat." Derick advised. "Fights rarely are fare and you gotta keep in mind that its more of a 'fight to the death' kind of deal instead of a duel and you gotta do whatever it takes to make it out alive."

"I-I believe in you Tsukune-kun," Rubi supported in between all too pleasant shocks of electricity with each swing. "You can do it!"

"**Well, it IS for our benefit.**" Alex noted, to which Tsukune reluctantly agreed. He continued to swing the Belmont to keep the other wild monsters at bay, occasionally slay one or two that have become embolden enough to attempt a much closer encounter. Each strike with the Belmont sent powerful electric-like shocks into the elder witch's body but instead pain, she found euphoric pleasure that inched her body ever closer to carnal climax. This and the fact that Tsukune was the one who caused such a reaction had made her blush immencely as her shrieks of erotic response grew louder until finally she had reached orgasm. And just as immediate as the sensation awashed her body, so did it left her body physically exhausted.

That final scream of euphoria was enough for even the mighty Wyvern to jump back a considerable distance from the long haired witch and held a stance which heavily suggested that they were beyond disturbed.

"D-Did she just-" Tsukune began.

"**Yes.**" Mercer answered.

"All the while we-"

"**Yes.**"

"And they just-"

"**Yes, though I can't say I blame the bugs.**"

"Heh, didn't think that there's such a way to scare a dragon, even if it is a wyvern." Derick mused.

"What the hell are you doing with Tsukune-kun?!" Kurumu exclaimed to the elder witch a moment after a blur of blue climaxed in a fist to the crown of Rubi's head. "Even if you do act proper in front of everyone else, you're just too kinky!" The other female members of the Newspaper Club could hardly control the blush their faces held. Even though it was not the physical kind of carnal actions that would have suggested otherwise with the number of wild monsters both alive and dead that were present, but the pheromones tha the elder witch gave off were too strong to ignore.

"'Disturbed' would be the more accurate word." Derick mused.

"And who are you anyway?" Kurumu demanded. "What were you doing with Tsukune-"

"Training." Derick stated just as the other wild monsters had recovered from their earlier psychological shock and resumed their attack. Tsukune quickly reacted as he resumed his defensive strategy against the inhabitance of the other worldy pocket dimension known as Paradice. "And it appears that he's finally learned the lesson at hand."

"I guess the both of you can explain what's going on once we get rid of all these things." Kurumu noted before she began to discard her human guise to her true succubus self.

"Hai!" Yukari agreed. "We can't let Tsukune-nii have all the fun-"

"It's better that you don't interrupt." Derick interrupted. "He may have the theory pinned down but it'll be a while before he perfects the practice."

"Chester-san is right!" Rubi realized. "Tsukune-san's so focused in not only the fight, but also controlling his yoki! I'm not feeling any shock from it any more!"

"I'll take it that it's a big disappointment on your part, eh Miss Lightbulb?" The elder witch simply blushed in response.

'Gotta concentrate this yoki away from Rubi-san.' Tsukune nearly chanted as he swung the Belmont. 'Put it al lin the left arm rather than the right.'

"**Just like the guy said, control it to where it's needed the most.**" Alex added.

Meanwhile, the female members of the Newspaper Club were in awe in not only how well Tsukune had in controlling his supernatural aura, but also the amount of which that was generated and was under his command. "But how could he control it now? He only barely started today?" Rubi questioned out loud.

"Seems like the kid over there is much more than some boringly average teenager if he's able to learn such supernatural subjects that quickly. Either way, it makes my job easier." Derick mused much to the chagrin of the other montster girls. However, it was just then that one of the antropod monsters surprised the human and used its mandibles to have a grotesque hold upon his left arm. "What the- Hey! Let go!" He demanded, but his reaction was far too tone for someone whose piece of flesh was nearly ripped off from his bone. All the other monster girls, minus the elder witch, wondered in horror just what kind of monster Derick truly was as after a few momnents of fruitless struggle, casted a minor magic spell which caused the beast to let go of its quarry and dash away.

"A-are you okay Chester-san?" Rubi asked in horrified shock as the exposed musckle in Derick's arm hung loosly upon the bone.

"Nothin' a magic spell won't cure." Derick mused as the tattoo upon his right wrist glowed again and the left forearm was restored to normal, abet in a disturbed and grotesque manner. "Still, it'll be sore in the mornin'." The bright red headed human noted as he rubbed the arm upon completion of the spell cast.

"So then are you some kind of warlock-" Mizore began to ask.

"Nope, human." This was a shock to all but Rubi.

"B-But how could you-" Moka began.

"Genetic mutations on the most part." Derick explained. "It makes it kind of difficult to sense pain. Granted, that and higher muscle acceleration give me the equivilant strength of your average human strongman. It also allows me to withstand extreme heat and cold as well, though I gotta be mindful about the long term effects and damage. The human body does have such a capacity, but it just isn't built for it. Might accidentally break a femur of something if I'm not careful."

"But how are you even able to cast magic if-" Yukari began.

"It's an exchange." Derick answered. "And in my case, it's my lifespan but I got a good enough handle of it so it's not too bad."

Some time later, with much of the wild monsters either killed or knocked unconscious, Tsukune collapsed from exhaustion. "**We definitely overdid it.**" Alex noted.

"Yeah, I can barely move myself." Tsukune agreed.

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" Derick approached the exhausted youth with a bottle in hand. "You seriously need to pace yourself since you just learned how to control it." He then handed the bottle to Tsukune whom barely accept it it. "Take a swig; it'll help yah recover from that little bout from earlier."

He took a taste and turned back in bewilderment. "Chocolate milk?"

"With some whey powder mixed in." Derick answered. "It's effective and cheap, that's the important part."

Tsukune then looked back up into the sky and noted. "This place…may be paradise after all. There's something here that I've longed to have for some time and I think I had a hold of it earlier. And it's all thanks to you two, especially you Rubi-san." The elder witch simply blushed in response. "You put your life at risk in order to help me."

"No fair!" The blunette succubus suddenly embraced the battle weary Tsukune. "How come Rubi-san get's all the fun? I wanna train Tsukune-kun here too!"

"Heh, and here I though it's the wild monsters out here that might get him." Derick chuckled in reaction.

"Step aside." Mizore argued as she pulled Tsukune away from Kurumu. "Tsukune-kun will learn a lot more training with me."

"No way!" Yukari exclaimed as she slammed the conjured wash bin upon the yuki onna's head. "He's training with me!"

Just then , Moka noticed the discarded Belmont some distance away from Tsukune and the feuding monster girls. "Chester-san, what's **this?**"

"That would be the Belmont." Derick answered.

"**Interesting….**" Ura Moka noted just as the rest of the group realized the sudden arrival of the silver locked vampire. "**An artifact that can cancel out magic spells and seals if I understand correctly.**"

"And you'd be right."

"What?! But I didn't even remove the rosario!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"**Guess it extents to even that.**" Alex noted.

"**This is how you've trained to use your yoki?**" Ura Moka noted with a hint of amusement. "**So you wish to become a monster as well Tsukune?**"

"No! I just-" Tsukune began.

"**There is no rush. I gurantee that you'll grow strong.**" Ura Moka stated. "**After all, it is my vampire blood which now flows through your veins.**"

"N-Nani?"

"**I'm not likin' how this train of though is goin'…**" Alex stated with unease.

"**But if you're impatient, why don't I train you?**" Ura Moka offered as she cracked the Belmont. "**You do wish to become more powerful, is that not correct? Who better than myself?**"

"I-" Tsukune tried to reason.

"I think I'll take up that offer of yours." Derick replied. "Martial Combat isn't really my forte but I think you'll be perfect for that part of Mr. Aono's training to better wield both his vampiric and Blacklight abilities. Granted, I'll have to clear this with Mikogami but knowing him, he'll allow just for laughs."

"**Who?**" Ura Moka asked, though the other monster girls of the Newspaper Club were equally curious.

"The headmaster. Worked for him in the past, never fun." Derick answered. "Anyway, I hope both you and Mr. Aono here are morning people since I'll expect the each of you to be in here bright and early for training."

"**You know what?**" Alex began. "**I think our chances are better with the Marines.**" Tsukune agreed.

* * *

The day after, and barely recovered from both Derick's and Ura Moka's training regiments so early in the morning, Tsukune followed the directions given to him by the Board Chairman himself that lead him to a rather rundown looking building. The building now housed the School Festival Planning Committee Headquarters.

"So... this is where I'll be working from today onwards..." Tsukune then thought back to the introduction of this new assignment.

"'_Job'..?" Tsukune questioned the headmaster within his office._

"_Tsukune-kun, if you don't want to be expelled then you must work hard." Mikogami warned Tsukune. "There is a reason behind your new training and it is not simply for your benefit." He then handed the youth a hand-drawn map. "Join the committee and make the school festival a success. That's your 'job' Tsukune-kun"_

Tsukune then looked back to the building to which the committee held its meetings. That one glance was barely enough to give the young man second thoughts about the entire deal he made with the Board Chairman.

'Yeah, I'm not feeling any good about this little "arrangement" of ours either.' Alex noted.

"...Tsukune-kun? You're the First Year, Class Three Representative Aono Tsukune correct?" Tsukune turned around to find a bispectical youth who literally towered over him.

'HOLY SHIT HE'S TALL!' Alex cursed in surprise. 'I thought you Asian guys are supposed to be short?'

"I've been informed by the faculty. As of today, you are the newest member of the committee." The Student Council member of the festival committee stated.

"Ah...yes!" Tsukune barely spoke as he still mentally recovered by the fact of how tall this new individual was, especially how he towered above him.

"Welcome, Aono Tsukune-kun!" He smiled.

Later on within the building, Tsukune entered a chamber space that looked more in place to some government institution or even appropriate to the United Nations if not for the League of Evil like organization. He could not help but feel unease by the very atmosphere of the meeting room.

"Come, enter Tsukune-kun. They are the committee members specially gathered for the school festival." The taller student invited.

"How is it? Are you relieved that they look dependable?" The tall glasses wearing student asked Tsukune, who felt even more uneasy from the strange and less-than-human appearance of the committee members. A single look did little to cement Tsukune's confidence.

'Yeah, we gotta remember the difference in values and such with monsters.' Alex mused.

"Thank you for your hard work, President." One of the committee members bowed in the direction of the tall student. Soon enough, the other committee members bowed in thanks.

"President...?" Tsukune then turned towards the tall, glasses wearing senior.

"My apologies, I haven't introduced myself." The senior then turned towards Tsukune. "I am the President of this committee Kaneshiro Hokuto. Nice to meet you Tsukune-kun."

* * *

"Alright everyone, the meeting of the committee will now commence!" Hokuto announced as the debates and discussion began with the glasses wearing senior in the lead. Tsukune simply sat there in nervous wrecked silence.

"...Shocked?" Tsukune nearly jumped from his own skin before he turned towards a messy haired youth. "Hokuto-san has good leadership skills."

"Intelligent and good martial art skills, talented, decisive, trusted by the faculty... Actually, most of the members of the committee were hand chosen by Hokuto-san." The messy haired committee member spoke as the Committee President continued with the planning of the festival via the blackboard. "This is enough to show his charisma."

The messy haired member then turned towards Tsukune. "Speaking of which... what about you? What is your reason for joining?"

"Eh?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, it's mostly because there have been some strange rumors as of late."

"Rumors?"

"Okay, let's proceed with the next topic! How to deal with 'Anti-Thesis'..." Hokuto began. "... I believe that everyone gathered here knows that there is a group called Anti-Thesis which opposes the values set forth by this academy. As well as interfering with our efforts in organizing the school festival!" He then slammed his hands upon the conference table. "Besides Anti-Thesis, students are more violent than before and because of that, students have died! But listen to me, everyone! We cannot allow this violence to continue! We must end this inglorious era! I sincerely want this school to change. One day, it will achieve real peace! Thus, we cannot back down from Anti-Thesis! We must stand firm and do well in the organization of the school's festival which symbolizes peace!"

Some time after the committee meeting had concluded and as Tsukune walked back towards the student dormitory, he couldn't help but ponder upon Hokuto's words from earlier. How sincere, honest, and pure they sounded.

'Yeah, so did Adolf Hitler and look how well that went.' Alex warned.

"But you can't deny that there was a hint of sincerity in those words."

'Which makes me feel all the more worried.' Alex argued. 'For all we know, he's a very good manipulator and we shouldn't be too trusting of the guy.'

"But why would he-"

"Hey! Wait up Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune turned to see the same messy haired committee member rush up to him. "We're going in the same direction, so let's walk together!"

"Ah, you're that guy..."

"Ueshiba Mizuki, but you can simply call me Mizuki. Nice to meet yah Tsukune-kun." Mizuki greeted. "So how was your first committee meeting?"

"To be honest, I never thought a guy like Hokuto-san really existed in this school. He desires peace, and proves it with his action. I'm a little touched." Tsukune confessed. "I only fled when trouble comes... What a big mistake.. I shouldn't have joined the committee in the first place. However, after looking at Hokuto-san, I want to try and maintain the peace in the school with the committee. I feel that there is a strong force encouraging me on."

"You seem like a good guy." Mizuki smirked in response.

"Nani?"

"I did say that there was a rumor, didn't I? That rumor states that there's a mole from Anti-Thesis among our committee members?"

"WHAT?! A MOLE FROM ANTI-THESIS?!" Tsukune exclaimed, to which Mizuki responded with a shush before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"It's not convenient to talk here, follow me." Mizuki warned as he dragged Tsukune through and beneath an overpass. Just moments after, Kurumu and Mizore walked towards where both Mitzuki and Tsukune had previously occupied.

"...Eh? Didn't you hear Tsukune-kun's voice just now?" The bluenette questioned.

* * *

Both Mizuki and Tsukune arrived at a remote location littered with ruins one might interpret as the remains of an earlier school building.

"Mizuki-san, is it true what you said earlier? That there's someone on the committee who's from Anti-thesis?" Tsukune asked.

'That would explain what the headmaster had in mind for us.' Alex noted. 'Not a good sign.'

"You really don't know anything? Didn't you hear something like this when you joined the committee? No one cautioned you to be careful?"

"I wasn't told... I wouldn't have joined if I knew..." Tsukune answered honestly as he internally wondered if the Board Chairman knew of this and planned accordingly.

"Really? You haven't heard anything? Not from anyone?"

"Uh... Mizuki-san...?" Tsukune asked but with good reason as Mizuki's line of questioning was rather suspicious to both he and Alex.

"Is that so..." Both Tsukune and Alex couldn't help but feel dread from the look upon Mizuki's face as he said those words. Only to be shocked out their own minds as Mizuki smiled a wide grin and patted his shoulder. "It's okay if you haven't, sorry to have suspected you! Don't take it to heart; it's just a rumor after all!"

'For the love of- He nearly gave us a heart attack!' Alex exclaimed.

"And also, you should be quite strong. If the Anti-Thesis decides to you must get rid of them like you did before. Bye bye!" Mizuki stated.

"Hold on, how did you know?"

"Oro?"

"I've never mentioned that I fought Anti-Thesis before. So why did you say 'get rid of them like you did before'..?" Tsukune questioned with the cold wave of stark realization. "You must be-" Tsukune turned back towards Mizuki, but he was no longer present. Tsukune then looked around for any signs of Mizuki.

'Ah crap!' Alex cursed in annoyance. 'Don't tell me we got one who can turn invisible.'

"So how do we-" Tsukune began.

'Termal vision should work.' Alex answered.

"**What a headache, it was a slip of the tongue and yet...**" Just then the disfigured, mole-like form of Mizuki emerged from the ground and grasped onto Tsukune's leg. "**I planned to get more information about the school before I killed you.**" He smirked as he dragged the sealed ghoul into the ground.

"So you ARE an Outcast Monstrel from Anti-Thesis!" Mizuki simply responded by grasping onto Tsukune's skull and dragged him deeper into the earth with him.

"Correct Aono Tsukune!" Mizuki taunted as Tsukune struggled to free himself from the monstrel's grasp.

'Looks like it's one of those life or death situations. Time to put that training to the test!'

'Right!' Tsukune mentally agreed as he summoned the supernatural aura of the vampiric blood to wrestle free from Mizuki's grasp. However, in an attempt to summon the needed strength to break free, his forearms morphed into the Musclemass ability of the Blacklight virus, though thankfully it did not cause the links of the Holy Lock to be ruptured if barely.

"Wh-What?! You're a monstrel as well?! But why-" Before Mizuki could even complete his inquiry, Tsukune took a firm grip of earth with one hand and grasped Mizuki's neck with the other and tossed the monstrel spy into a nearby wall where his body slammed with terrible force that it knocked him out.

"That was too close." Tsukune mused as he stared back at his now mutated arms.

'On a lot of accounts.' Alex mused. 'We'd better have a better hand at controlling that kind of response. I'm not sure if we can handle such extreme changes without harming the links. Hell, I'm not even sure if we can make a repeat with Muscle Mass.'

"Tsukune-kun!" Tsukuen turned to meet the twin blurs of blue and violet hair as they collided with him.

* * *

"Tsukune-kun!" Hokuto cried out as he rushed towards Tsukune. The Newspaper Club gathered around in worry, though they were glad that nothing too serious had happened thanks to Derick's and Ura Moka's training. "I've heard about it... Mizuki is actually a mole...! I'm sorry; It's my fault that you were targeted and if anything had ever happened-"

Tsukune then gripped Hokuto's shoulder in reassurance. "Please don't back down. I also want peace in the school. Hokuto-san, let's work together... We won't back down from Anti-Thesis."

"...Okay! We will work together and change the school for the better!"

Meanwhile, some distance away, Derick and Mikogami observed the reactions of the group though their attention was mostly towards Hokuto as he left the Newspaper Club that were gathered there alone. "You know, you really should have told him a lot more than 'go here'."

"**I know perfectly well what I am doing.**" Mikogami answered. "**It's all going according to my plan.**"

"Are you sure you wanna do this 'all according to plan' shit?" Derick questioned. "I'm still recovering from the first time you did that shit on me back then, and you're definitely not helping."

"**Still, I see something special deep within him.**" Mikogami continued. "**The speed in which he learned how to control his yoki is proof of that. He may very well have the power to decide the fate of both the yokai and human worlds.**"

"Assuming that you let him live long enough with all those crazy assignments you'll probably give him." Derick raised an eyebrow. "I almost feel sorry for the kid already."

* * *

Well what do you know? There are two, count 'em TWO surprises in this chapter. Not only do you all know who the mysterious "Chester" was from the previous chapter, but we dive a little bit into the lore that is the Second Season of the manga with the Paradise training montage- well, it's technically not a montage, but you get the point. So how will this new training regiment help Tsukune and the RosaVamp gang against Anti-Thesis? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter of Double of Blacklight to Vampire...eventually...

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


End file.
